


Творец Судеб

by Wakala



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fights, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakala/pseuds/Wakala
Summary: После событий 1-го сезона сериала, Мандалорец и Малыш бороздят просторы космоса, в поисках убежища. Так, остановившись на одной планете, Мандо получает необычное задание ну уж за очень хорошую плату. Вот только великий охотник за головами и не подозревает, чем для него может обернуться такое поручение.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

В другом конце корабля раздался грохот, и за ним тут же последовал детский крик  
-О нет…- устало выдохнул Мандалорец разворачивая кресло пилота на все 180 градусов.

Сейчас не безызвестный охотник за головами и его маленький спутник бороздили просторы неизмеримой галактики, лишь с одной целью - найти дом Малыша. И пока все эти поиски успехом так и не увенчались.

В поле зрения корабля попала очередная планета, на которую Мандо тут же направил “Лезвие”.

Планета была довольно крупная, но малонаселенная. Это можно было понять уже с того момента, как начались проблемы со связью. Но в любом случае выбора у охотника не было - вдруг именно на этой заброшенной громадине и окажется весь род несчастного дитя.

Тем временем Мандо уже спустился в нижний отсек корабля, чтобы оценить ущерб неугомонного дитяти, и к счастью, он оказался небольшой. Малыш открыл знаменитый ящик с оружием и тут же поспешил вынуть первую попавшуюся винтовку, правда он не учел того, что за ней могут последовать и остальные. И именно грохот рассыпавшегося оружия и привлёк нашего героя.

-Нет, тебе ещё рано с такими вещами играть. - Недовольно проворчал Мандо, но всё же аккуратно, чуть ли не нежно отобрал у малыша оружие, в ответ на это лишь услышав недовольный писк.

Мандалорец вернул все ружья на свои законные места и с усталым вздохом поднял Малыша на руки. Не будем скрывать - суровый охотник за всё это время лишь сильнее привязался к ребенку, но даже так, порой его нескончаемая энергия могла утомить даже и Мандо.

Зайдя в кабину Дин усадил Малыша на его особенное место и сам вернулся на пост пилота. Грех будет не упомянуть, что наш охотник не забыл открутить тот самый блестящий металлический шарик, который тут же оказался в маленьких лапках.

-Потерпи ещё немного, мы уже почти прибыли.

Схватившись покрепче за штурвал, Мандо плавно направил корабль в нужную сторону. Они были уже достаточно близки к аэродрому, чтобы установить с ним связь, поэтому сейчас Мандолорец уже заходил на посадку.

Думаю не нужно говорить о том, что посадка прошла без сбоев, и наша парочка, взяв всё необходимое вышла в город. Хотя, честно говоря, это даже и городом трудно было назвать. Пара тройка песчаных землянок, да несколько торговых лавок - вот и вся архитектура. Честно говоря, Дин даже был удивлён как в этом захолустье даже аэродром оказался.  
На улицах тоже было не особо людно. То тут, то там носилась одна и та же группа детей, да пара туземцев общалась между собой. 

Но что действительно привлекло внимание охотника, так это здание на самой окраине поселения. Оно было, наверное, самое большое в окрестности, за исключением аэродрома.

“Это наверное что-то наподобие бара или кабака”- тут же пронеслось в голове у Мандо. Его многочисленный опыт в путешествиях научил его одной важной вещи - самые большие здания всегда служат для развлечений, будь то клубы, бары или даже бордели.

И наш герой направился именно туда, ведь как раз в таких заведениях можно было словить неплохие деньги за простое задание.

Открыв тяжелую дверь, Мандо тут же уловил неприятный запах перегара и пота. Заведение было не для богачей, это уже стало понятно. Поморщившись, Дин всё же решил взять Малыша на руки, и только потом уже пройти внутрь помещения. Сев за самый дальний столик он усадил Малыша около себя и тут же подозвал к себе работника.

-Ему костный бульон. - Не задумываясь заказал Мандо, тут же интонацией показывая, что он всё сказал, и что присутствие служащего здесь больше не требуется.

Тот, казалось, всё понял, и молча кивнув поспешил скрыться в толпе. Охотник окинул взглядом помещение, тут же взглядом выделяя лица, которые казались ему наиболее подозрительными. Мандалорец был уверен, что даже на этой пустынной планете найдутся недоброжелатели, и даже враги. 

Резкий стук по металлическому столу заставил его прийти в себя. 

-Костный бульон. - Пояснил служащий. Мандо кивнул, и протянул тому оплату за обед. Тот в свою очередь немного поколебался (видимо деньги такого вида не были тут в ходу), но всё же принял всю сумму. Сейчас несчастному официанту не очень-то хотелось вступать в споры с непоколебимым Мандалорцем.

Кивнув в ответ, работник уже было хотел окончательно оставить в покое несчастливый столик, но Дин всё же поспешил его остановить.

-Вы случаем не знаете, есть ли тут какие-либо дела для охотника за головами? - поспешил спросить Джарен.

-На этой планете Гильдии Охотников нет. - небрежно бросил служащий.

-Нет, Гильдия тут не причём. Есть ли задания для охотников-одиночек? - немного понизив голос задал вопрос Мандо.

-Это уже нужно спрашивать у него. - в ответ понизив голос, официант указал на фигуру, сидящую в самом темном углу бара. По очертаниям можно было понять, что это человек, но его лицо так и не выступало на свет.

Дин кивнул, показывая, что он спросил всё что хотел, а работник в свою очередь поспешил отойти от уже ставшего злополучным стола. Это не могло не привлечь внимание Дина. “Видно это существо пользуется не очень приятной славой на этой планете”. И как бы в подтверждение этих мыслей, на свет показались два громилы. Это были ящероподобные крупные существа, которые околачивались около того самого человека. Неуверенно вздохнув, Мандалорец встал из-за стола, бросив взгляд на Малыша.

-Сейчас ты просто обязан сидеть здесь и никуда, слышишь, никуда не уходить! - наставительно сказал Мандо глядя прямо в большие темные глаза, на что в ответ лишь получил довольное гуканье.

Как бы не хотелось нареченому “отцу” покидать своего “сына”, Дин должен был это сделать. В средствах у них сейчас была особая нужда.

Пройдя к тому самому углу, охотник скрестил руки, тут же сразу перейдя к делу.

-Я слышал ты можешь дать задания охотникам-одиночкам?

Как бы в ответ, на этот вопрос из темноты послышалась усмешка, вслед за чем оттуда появилось довольно большое лицо. Теперь Мандо смог полностью рассмотреть своего будущего заказчика. Это был мужчина в возрасте, с довольно полным обвисшим лицом. Весь подбородок и бакенбарды у него обрамляла недельная щетина, а глаза под нависшими веками были затуманены. Толстые губы и орлиный нос, в дополнение к редким, зачесанным назад седым волосам полностью дополняли образ этого человека.

-А ты что, нуждаешься в одном - послышался низкий хрипловатый голос, в котором ясно можно было различить нотки усмешки.

-Как ты мог уже заметить. - тут же ответил Мандалорец. Незнакомец нравился ему всё меньше и меньше, а два существа (которые скорее походили на телохранителей) не давали Дину ни на секунду расслабиться.

-Что ж, я вижу ты настроен довольно решительно, и у меня как раз есть дело для таких самоуверенных как ты. - усмехнулся старик поднеся к обветренным губам стакан с какой-то голубой жидкостью. На этот раз Мандалорец решил промолчать, лишь чуть склонив голову набок.

-Слухи о загадочном Мандалорце долетели даже до этой глуши, ну а такому человеку как я даже стало известно сколько тебе заплатили, но поверь, этот заказчик платит втрое больше. - человек снова усмехнулся, показывая уже не совсем белые зубы, в то время как Дин изрядно напрягся из-за его слов. Его беспокоила больше не сумма, а слава, которой он пользовался. Таким образом обмануть заказчика - довольно больше пятно на репутации охотника, тем более такого как Мандо. 

-Но не волнуйся, я не особо уделял внимание остальным слухам. Мне важны лишь деньги и сохранность груза, и поверь Мандалорец, этого заказчика тебе так просто обмануть не удастся. - старик снова сделал глоток, при этом не отводя взгляда от Джарена.

-Так что насчет груза? - тут же поспешил сменить тему Дин. Он был строго убеждён, что на этот раз он не потеряет ни бдительность, ни самоконтроль. Всё же случай с Малышом был единственным.

-Мы не можем дать никаких данных о внешности, и даже маячок, так как сведения об этом существе не должны стать известны кому-либо. Мы можем лишь сказать, что оно носит чёрный шлем, наподобие шлема штурмовика, но немного модифицированного. Также мы можем точно сказать его местоположение в данный момент, и поверьте, с этого местоположения он не может никуда деться. Так что охотничек, берёшься за дело?

Дин замолчал. Сейчас в его голове шел усиленный процесс, во время которого он взвешивал все “за” и “против”.

-Раз вы так хорошо знаете местоположение объекта, почему сами его не заберете?

-Слишком далеко отсюда, а спидеров нет. Да и мороки много,а громилы мои уж очень неповоротливы.

“По видимому этот человек по-настоящему богат, раз может раскидываться такими богатствами лишь по своей прихоти. Но как бы то ни было, предложение уж очень заманчивое, хотя и подозрительное.”

-Что будет если у меня не получится доставить груз?

-Этого не случится. Если ты не доставишь груз, это будет значить лишь одно - ты был убит этим грузом. - пожал плечами старик.

Мандо выдохнул, покачав головой. Вот и первые трудности намечаются.

-Тоесть, оно может оказать сопротивление?

-Возможно, но пока мы не заметили в нём каких-то выдающихся силовых способностей.

На этот раз вопросы у Дина закончились, как и сам процесс обдумывания. Всё же охотник решил согласиться. Да, дело было сложное и подозрительное, но оплата всё окупит. Если на этот раз удастся всё успешно закончить, то денег хватит на очень долгое время. И именно поэтому…

-Я согласен взяться за дело.


	2. Глава 1

Планета Нихил была огромным космическим телом, сплошь покрытым песком. Населения тут было мало, да и живности тоже. Лишь просторы и песок. И как раз через эти просторы и ехал сейчас наш мандалорец.

Дин сидел на ящероподобном существе, с огромными задними лапами и маленькими передними. На этой пустынной планете это единственный транспорт который ему удалось раздобыть, да и то с трудом.

За спиной Мандо находилась сумка с провизией и ещё одна, с тем самым Малышом. Мандалорец просто не решился оставить его в городе, уж слишком его беспокоила тамошняя атмосфера.

Итак, наш охотник медленно, вперевалочку топал по пустыне в поисках своей цели. Жалел ли он, что взялся за дело? Бывало, но воспоминания о плате тут же выталкивали всякие сожаления.

Объект и правда находился довольно далеко от населённого пункта, и это Мандо понял уже на первый день езды. Солнце нещадно пекло, а животинка, казалось, вот-вот издохнет. 

Но несмотря на все опасения мандалорца, эта самая “животинка” продержалась довольно хорошо, и через три дня езды Дин добрался до самого рокового места. 

Это был довольно большой кратер, со всех сторон окруженный песками. Его природа была неизвестна, но факт оставался фактом - это и есть жилище того самого “объекта”. Окинув впадину беглым взглядом Мандо сперва ничего не нашёл. Вынув карту, он снова забил нужные координаты, на этот раз убедившись, что всё верно. 

Соскочив с животного, мандалорец тут же припал к земле, ползком добираясь до края выступа. С такого места всё было видно как на ладони, и только сейчас он смог заметить совсем маленькую пещеру, на другом конце ямы.

\- Бинго. - пробубнил Дин себе под нос, доставая из-за пазухи бластер.  
Отползя от зоны, где его можно было заметить, Мандо убедился что с вещами и зверем всё нормально, закрепил сумку с провизией и наконец дошёл до Малыша. Аккуратно вынув его из сумки он поставил его на седло, внимательно глядя в два больших кружочка.

\- Слушай, я уйду, но ты сиди здесь до тех пор, пока я не приду. - медленно, с расстановкой наказал Дин, сопровождая всё это энергичным маханием руками, на что в ответ лишь получил недоуменный взгляд. Устало вздохнув, он снова усадил ребёнка в сумку, нежно похлопав его по голове. 

\- Ну вперёд. - буквально выдохнул Дин, стараясь хоть немного успокоить себя. Он не только беспокоился за ребёнка, он также не мог представить что же за чудище его ожидает там. Объединяя это всё в одну картину, не удивительно, что он так волновался, что было совершенно не характерно ему.

Мандалорец пригнувшись обошёл кратер вокруг, подбираясь к месту, которое находилось прямо над пещерой. Дин понимал, что если вдруг кто-то оттуда выйдет, охотника он заметит лишь в том случае, если обернётся. Да, это было рискованно, но другого пути не было. 

Аккуратно устроившись на песке, Мандо оттолкнулся. Реакция не заставила себя ждать. Песок тут же начал осыпаться, а Дин стремительно и бесшумно поехал вниз, то и дело притормаживая себя свободной рукой. Во время как раз его “поездочки” он успел зарядить бластер, чтобы быть во всеоружии когда увидит “монстра”.

До пещеры оставалось совсем немного, и благодаря осыпавшемуся песку там, где раньше был сплошной склон, образовался небольшой каменный навес над входом, вследствие чего можно было сделать вывод, что сама пещера была обрамлена камнями.

И всё же как бы сильно песок не заглушал всё, звук приземлившегося на камни охотника был довольно громок. Смахнув с себя оставшиеся песчинки, Дин отошёл до того места, с которого его не было бы видно и спустился на землю. 

Теперь он стоял у правого края входа в пещеру. Аккуратно и осторожно Мандо заглянул внутрь, но впереди была лишь кромешная тьма. Раздражённо вздохнув, он включил фонарик на шлеме и зашёл внутрь, мгновенно погрузившись в темноту.

Впереди до сих пор не было ничего видно и слышно. Лишь шуршание песка под сапогами Дина эхом отдавалось от каменных стенок. Мандо терпеливо продолжал идти, как вдруг раздался довольно громкий шорох. Мгновенная реакция натренированного воина не заставила себя ждать. Бластер оказался тут же направлен в направлении, откуда раздался звук, и на удивление мандалорца он раздался с той стороны, откуда он и вошёл.

Перехватив пистолет двумя руками для большей стабильности, он на этот раз направился обратно. Вот уже перед ним замелькал дневной свет, но на пороге никого не было. “Что за чертовщина?” - тут же пронеслось в голове под шлемом, и именно в этот момент, момент, когда Мандо на секунду потерял бдительность, он вышел на свет, о чем тут же пожалел. 

Сверху, наверное с того самого навеса, на который он и приземлился, на него навалилась какая-то туша. Повалив охотника на землю, эта “туша” молниеносно взяла несчастного в захват, тут же принявшись душить его. 

В этот момент у Мандо промелькнула 1000 и 1 мысль. Прежде всего, он сразу понял, что это никакой не монстр. Слишком мелкое и лёгкое существо. Кроме этого, приём, каким он был повален на землю, был до боли банален и прост, поэтому Мандалорцу не составила особого труда изловчиться и освободиться от цепких ручонок его цели. Сделав это он тут же поспешил обезвредить врага связкой ударов - сперва в живот, потом по голове, при этом также успев заблокировать жалкие попытки врага на оборону. 

Мгновение - и бластер приставлен к красивому, блестящему белому шлему, который несмотря на свою красоту не выглядел очень крепким. 

\- Скажу честно, дерёшься ты ужасно. - немного отдышавшись усмехнулся мандалорец. Смеялся он даже не с боевых навыков существа, а со своей же глупости. Он-то накручивал себя представляя себе огромного страшного чудовища, а получил в итоге маленького и слабенького….паренька? 

Только сейчас Дин смог в полной мере рассмотреть свою жертву. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, так это слишком мелкое и хрупкое телосложение существа. “Две руки, две ноги, да и ничего лишнего вроде нет, значит человекоподобное”. После осматривания телосложения, Мандо перешёл на одежду. На ногах были изрядно потрёпанные чёрные сапоги и мешковатые штаны, но при этом также присутствовали черные набедренники, которые ясно контрастировали с грязно-белым цветом штанов. Была такого же цвета рубаха, но её скрывал черный подол, обвивающий талию. Два ребристых наплечника с бортиками и перчатки полностью заканчивали образ незнакомца. Было нетрудно заметить, что вся броня была потрёпанная и грязная, вследствие чего можно было сделать выбор, что собиралась она на свалках. 

И всё же отдельное внимание нужно было уделить лицу этого существа, но его не было. Точнее не было видно под шлемом. На нём был белый шлем, чем-то смахивающий на шлем штурмовика. То тут то там на шлеме можно было заметить разные пометки и символы, нарисованные черным маркером. Узкий непрозрачный разрез для глаз и две трубки, идущие от затылка к передней ротовой части.

\- Что тебе нужно? - резкий механический голос заставил охотника прийти в себя. Теперь он хоть знал, с чем он имел дело и был более уверен в себе. Он также не мог не обратить внимание на голос этого существа. Резкий, механический, но всё же точно не голос дроида. Видно владелец шлема очень хотел соблюдать полное инкогнито, но в этом случае это было неуместно.

\- Мне нужен ты, и ты идёшь со мной. - четко и холодно отчеканил мандалорец поднимаясь на ноги и рывком поднимая за собой существо. Это было не сложно, так как оно оказалось и вправду не тяжелым и громоздким. В ответ на грубое обращение, жертва фыркнула и оттолкнула от себя охотника, тут же попав под прицел бластера.

\- Успокойся шлемоголовый, я сам могу идти. - огрызнулся тот, на что тут же получил едкий ответ “кто бы говорил” от Дина.

\- Слушай парень, я думаю ты уже сам всё понял. С твоими боевыми навыками и телосложением тебе не сбежать, так что предлагаю закончить всё спокойно и не раздражать друг друга. - равнодушно сказал Дин доставая наручники и кидая их парню. Тот лишь усмехнулся, устремив взгляд шлема на мандалорца. 

\- Ты же сам сказал, что я не сбегу, так неужели это так необходимо? 

\- Да.

\- Бу бу бу, видно ты меня считаешь не таким уж и беспомощным. - снова усмешка, но на этот раз существо всё же захлопнуло на себе наручники. 

\- Просто закрой рот и топай. - устало вздохнул Дин. Ночка и вправду обещала быть весёлой. 

\- Ну и как ты собираешься забраться наверх? - язвиво заметил парень подходя к концу кратера, который также являлся началом склона, ведущего вверх. Этот вопрос и вправду заставил Мандо задуматься, так как он понимал, что при попытке забраться наверх песок под ногами будем осыпаться, а они будут оставаться на месте. Но тут в поле зрения охотника попался тот самый склон, по которому он забрался. Там почти весь песок осыпался, и местами виднелся голый камень.

Проигнорировав вопрос существа он лишь толкнул его в направление пещеры.

\- Что, уже передумал? - усмехнулся парниша, за что тут же поплатился неприятным пинком под зад. 

\- Ты можешь идти молча? - холодно бросил Мандо уже подходя к выступу. 

Подождав пока парень заберётся на каменный навес, мандалорец последовал за ним. В конце концов он пока ещё не решался оставлять его позади себя, даже несмотря на слабость последнего. 

Теперь впереди оставалось лишь самое сложное - взабраться наверх, но Мандо уже знал как поступить в этой ситуации. Вскинув правую руку вверх, он выпустил трос, который тут же устремился в небо и скрылся за выступом. Дин потянул трос вниз, и к счастью тот смог зацепиться за что-то. Подёргав несколько раз, тем самым проверив на прочность верёвку, Охотник обхватил рукой свою жертву и уверенно сделал шаг вперед, но другой шаг ему помешал сделать парниша. Возмущённо задрыгавшись он попытался оттолкнуть от себя мандалорца, но разумеется у него ничего не вышло.

\- Эй папаша, полегче! Это домогательство! - воскликнул парень, но тут же получил оплеуху, и поэтому недовольно ойкнув он замолчал. Мандо же в свою очередь продолжил тяжкое восхождение в гору, но к счастью дело пошло.

Так, маленькими шажками наша парочка наконец-то добралась до финального навеса, перелезя через который они тут же повалились на мягкий песок. Задача подъёма так высоко была точно не из лёгких, и поэтому несчастный мандалорец окончательно выбился из сил.

\- И смысл было селиться в этой дыре? Ты что, каждый раз такой путь проделывал когда хотел выбраться отсюда? - устало пропыхтел Дин. 

\- Неа. В пещере был другой проход наверх. - усмехнувшись заявил парень усаживаясь на песке. Джарен на секунду замолчал, лишь вскинув голову и удивлённо уставившись на парня. Вы что, хотите сказать что всего этого можно было избежать, и что этот мелкий засранец утаил это от него? Сказать, что Дин был в ярости - это ничего не сказать. Привстав, он тут же бросился на несчастного, повалив его на песок и взяв в захват, принявшись душить.

\- Ты, мелкий паршивец… - прошипел мандалорец, но в ответ услышал лишь усмешку и жалобные хрипы. Как бы охотник не хотел удушить этого засранца, он знал, что задание есть задание, и когда уже парень начал в панике бить по руке, душащей его, Мандо ослабил хватку.

Парень тут же отпрянул от Дина, схватившись за горло и пытаясь откашляться.  
\- Да ты меня так убьёшь даже до заказчика не довезя. - просопел парнишка заваливаясь на песок.

\- Вряд ли. Ты, как я погляжу, зараза живучая. - холодно заметил мандалорец поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь от песка. Подойдя к пареньку он за шиворот поднял его, толкая вперёд.- Топай.

Послышался раздражённый вздох, но “зараза” всё же потопала вперёд, то и дело проваливаясь в песок. Прямо за ним следовал Мандолорец, не спуская глаз со своего заложника и держа бластер наготове. Мало ли, вдруг они тут не одни.

Наконец впереди показалась знакомая фигура животинки и сумок на ней. К счастью всё было на месте.  
\- Постой, но тут только одно ездовое животное. - удивлённо заметил парень.

\- А нам нужно два?

Дин обогнал белошлемого и подошёл к своему транспорту, осматривая все сумки. Провизия и оружие было на месте, но чего-то, вернее кого-то не доставало.  
\- Чёрт. - тихо выругался Дин снова и снова осматривая сумки, но его поиски прервал восхищённый голос его спутника. 

\- Это что за прелесть? - резко обернувшись, Дин увидел как Малыш с широкой улыбкой на лице шагал прямо на незнакомца. Громко цокнув, Мандо подошёл к ребёнку и взяв его на руки усадил в сумку. 

\- Тебя это волновать не должно. - резко ответил мандалорец беря верёвку и подходя к парню. Взяв конец, он закрепил его на наручниках так, чтобы он точно не развязался. 

\- Постой, только не говори мне, что я пойду пешком.

\- Хорошо, не буду. 

Парень закинул голову и застонал. Он-то знал какое большое расстояние им придётся преодолеть, но он также и знал, что такого охотника как этот не уломать. Честно говоря, нашего парнишу этот мандалорец уже изрядно раздражал. На протяжении всего времени в бегах он понимал, что однажды его поймают, но не думал, что его схватит такой охотник как наш Мандо.

Нужно также заметить, что заложник был не таким уж слабым как считал Мандо. Он был не только хорош в борьбе, но также довольно хитёр, чтобы так просто сдаться охотнику за головами.

Дин тем временем влез в седло, и взяв вожжи в руки медленно повёл всю делегацию. Благо зверь двигался довольно медленно, поэтому парню не приходилось бежать, чтобы не отставать от них. Малышу тем временем всё же удалось вылезти из уже так надоевшей ему сумки, и сейчас он с интересом следил за новым членом их компании.

Новый член в свою очередь тоже внимательно изучал невиданное им ранее существо. Он не мог не заметить, насколько это существо было милым и обаятельным.

-Малыш, неужели этот сердитый дядька тебя тоже взял в заложники? - серьёзно спросил парень глядя в большие карие глаза, на что в ответ лишь получил непонятное гуканье. 

\- Он вообще меня понимает? - на этот раз заложник обратился не к существу, а к его надзирателю, но тот даже головы не повернул. И вот парень снова вздёрнул голову к небу. Это уже вошло в его привычку, дёргать головой когда его что-то раздражало, а именно в данный момент его раздражал этот охотник, его молчаливость и равнодушие, хотя с другой стороны эти два качества также подливали масла в огонь, и парниша хотел вывести охотника из себя всё больше и больше. Именно поэтому он то и дело останавливался, падал, задавал глупые вопросы и с удовольствием наблюдал как “шлемоголовый” раздражался всё больше и больше.

Так прошёл почти весь день, но заложнику так и не удалось вывести мандалорца из себя, хотя последний уже явно был на грани. Как только небо начало алеть в предвещание заката, Дин остановился. Спрыгнув на землю, он кинул беглый взгляд на парня и заметил что тот уже изрядно был измотан, хотя старался и не показывать этого. При этом взгляде он снова заметил, насколько же хрупким и мелким он был, и в голове мандалорца тут же пронеслась мысль о том, что перед ним ребёнок. Меняло ли это дело? Вовсе нет, но зная это Мандо относился бы к нему более снисходительно. Но всё же то, что он ребёнок нужно было доказать, так как пока кроме телосложения никаких других признаков не было, ведь парниша с самого начала изменял свой голос благодаря шлему.

\- Сними шлем. - буквально приказал мандалорец, в ответ на что парень лишь вскинул голову и моментально ответил: - Нет.

\- И почему же? - язвительно спросил тот. Конечно ответ его не удовлетворил, но он также удивился тому, насколько быстро он его получил

. - За всю нашу поездку ты не снял шлем, так с какого перепугу я должен это делать? Сперва ты сними, и тогда я тоже - холодно ответил тот, прямо глядя на мандалорца. 

\- Я мандалорец. Я не могу снять этот шлем. - прямо заявил Дин. Честно говоря, это был первый раз за весь его опыт когда в нём не признали мандалорца. Наверное этот парниша никогда не слышал о таких как он, что тоже было удивительно. 

\- И что? Я человек, и я сниму шлем только перед тем существом, которое будет мне доверять и которому я смогу довериться в ответ. Перед тем существом, которое будет уважать меня и мои убеждения, и тогда в знак того же уважения я сниму перед ним шлем. Ты же пока ничем не заслужил ни моего доверия ни моего уважения, поэтому будь добр, не говори больше о том, о чем ты сам прекрасно знаешь, ведь если ты заявляешь что не можешь снять шлем, то ты должен прекрасно понимать всю ситуацию. - Джарен был удивлён насколько равнодушно, но при этом уверенно это было сказано, и сам бы он себе в этом не признался, но в тот момент он зауважал своего заложника немного больше. 

\- Твоё право. - лишь бросил Дин. В конце концов ему не было никакой необходимости раскрывать личность объекта. Его главной задачей было доставить его заказчику, а остальное его не должно было волновать. Не сказав больше ни слова он прошёл немного вперёд и опустился на песок, раскладывая вещи из сумки.

\- Переночуем здесь. 

Парень аккуратно спустился на песок, облокотившись на ногу животного. Дин же, разведя огонь взял сумку с Малышом и открыв её выпустил того на свет. Ребёнок тут же устроился около мандалорца, который поджав ногу сидел у костра, погружённый в свои мысли.

Ответ парня заставил его задуматься. Такие рассуждение не были свойственны детям, разве что очень мудрым, но тогда прежний вопрос вновь всплывал в его голове. Что же с этим человеком не так? Вариант о том, что это девушка был тут же опущен, так как он обращался к себе в мужском роде, вследствие чего Дин и смог заключить, что он точно парень. 

\- Может хватить на меня пялится?   
Мандо вздрогнул, только сейчас заметив что он и вправду пристально разглядывал фигуру на песке, которую не освещал свет от костра. Промолчав, Джарен достал и сумки провизию, аккуратно подложив её к огню. В конце концов, тёплое было приятней есть. Выждав определённое время, он отдал один паёк Малышу, а другой хотел было уже кинуть парню, но тут же себя остановил. Тот же был в шлеме, и съесть это не сняв его никак не мог. Что ж, это был его выбор. Именно поэтому вторую порцию Дину пришлось снова положить в сумку.

За всё это время, незнакомец ни разу не шелохнулся, да и едких комментариев и шуточек тоже не было, из-за чего Мандо сделал вывод что тот заснул,а вот к самому мандалорцу сон никак не шёл. Он смотрел на огонь, стараясь привести в порядок все мысли, скопившиеся в голове.

Джарен ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что он сдаст этого мальца заказчику, и его вовсе не это волновало. Скорее ему было любопытно, что это за существо, что оно думает и какие эмоции испытывает. Мандалорец привык не задавать вопросов, но всё же он был обычным смертным и также мог испытывать интерес или любопытство как и все остальные.

Сам же Мандо не совсем понимал, что же вызвало у него такой интерес к этой “заразе”. Инцидент с шлемом, или просто самый язвительный характер какой ему только встречался, а может и то и то - всё это заставляло мандалорца вновь и вновь смотреть на лежащее в тени тело.

“Даже дня не прошло.” - так и успокаивал себя Дин, объясняя весь этот интерес лишь резкой сменой обстановки. Наконец присеча свои мысли, мандалорец осмотрелся, и не найдя подле себя Малыша тут же вскочил. Да, по сравнению с незнакомцем ребёнок вызывал в Джарене совсем иные чувства, чем-то даже похожие на отцовские.

Мандалорец быстро шарил взглядом переводя его с места на место, и наконец то заметил знакомую фигуру. Вот только эта знакомая фигура сейчас находилась у другой фигуры, а именно Малыш сейчас направлялся в сторону паренька-заложника.

“Ну прямо созданы друг для друга” - тут же промелькнуло в голове охотника, который уже направлялся в сторону проблемной парочки. С легкостью подняв дитя на руки, Дин хотел было уже вернуться к лагерю, но всё же задержался. Сейчас вблизи интерес к новому спутнику снова занял все мысли Дина. Наверное, если бы он не был бы мандалорцем, он попробовал бы снять шлем, но мандалорцем он был, и поэтому даже мысли такой не допустил.

Сев на корточки прямо перед лицом парня, он внимательно начал разглядывать его шлем, броню, и остальные мелочи. Но сильнее всего его привлек узор, нарисованный на белом шлеме. Разные символы и надписи, которые он просто не мог понять. Надписи были на каком-то новом, неизвестном ему языке, и как бы Джарен не старался, он даже приблизительно не смог определить значение этих символов. 

\- Закончил? - послышался знакомый механический голос, заставивший Мандо вздрогнуть и моментально подняться на ноги.   
\- Неужели ты хотел снять мой шлем? Ай ай ай, как некрасиво с вашей стороны, мистер мандалорец. - с усмешкой протянул парень медленно поворачивая голову на Дина.

\- Мне не к чему снимать твой шлем зараза. Мне дали описание, и ты под него подходишь, а копать глубже я не намерен. - твёрдо отчеканил Мандо и развернувшись направился к костру.

\- Да неужели… - крикнул ему в ответ парень, но мандалорец просто проигнорировал его слова, вновь усаживаясь у костра.

Ночи тут были очень коротки, поэтому Мандалорец так и не заснул в тот день, и чуть рассвело тут же тронулся в путь. Парень же был на удивление молчалив. “Не выспался может?” - пронеслось в голове у Дина и он сам усмехнулся своей же шутке. 

Так в принципе ничего не поменялось. Мандалорец и Малыш снова восседали верхом на уже изрядно измотанном звере, в то время как заложник топал позади. Видно небольшой отдых пошёл ему на пользу, потому что на этот раз он не так уж сильно и отставал от парочки впереди.

-Так что тебе нужно было ночью, мистер мандалорец? - послышался уже так сильно ненавистный Мандо голос. Мда, видно всё же выспался. 

\- Я просто проверял не сбежишь ли ты пока я буду спать.

\- А смысл? Ты всю ночь не спал, так что возможности убежать у меня не было. - пожал плечами парниша глядя в голубое небо. Чуть услыхав это, охотник затормозил и слегка повернул голову в сторону заложника. 

\- Ты, как погляжу, тоже. - парень промолчал, лишь тоже искоса взглянув на мандалорца. Казалось бы, обычное замечание, но для обоих оно значило одно - кто первый потеряет бдительность, тот первый умрёт.

После этого небольшого диалога путники ехали в полном молчании. Никто не думал начинать разговор, ведь все были заняты своими мыслями, да и понимали, что очередной разговор к добру не приведёт.

Тем временем делегация выехала на небольшую площадку перед скалой, которая разделяла два пути. Мандалорец не колеблясь выбрал один, тут же поворачивая в нужную ему сторону, но что-то очевидно смутило паренька, потому что тот замер и попытался притормозить остальных.

\- Эй мандалорец, тебе голову отшибло? Город в другой стороне. 

Но Дин не замедлил ход, вследствие чего парень упал на землю, и тогда его просто поволокли по песку. 

\- Ей мандалорец! Город в другой стороне! - Снова повторил парень на это раз ещё громче, и сейчас Мандо остановился, давая возможность заложнику подняться. Повернув голову, он посмотрел на парня и просто бросил: - А с чего ты взял, что мы едем в город?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и первая глава! Надеюсь вам понравилась! Если интересны даты обновлений или вы хотите задать вопросы, подписывайтесь на мой инстаграм - marii.writer :)


	3. Глава 2

С самого начала парень знал, что его поймают. Он понимал, что побег не увенчается успехом, но это был его единственный шанс. Его единственная надежда.

Когда он кое-как добрался до этой пустынной планеты, он прекрасно осознавал, что его достанут и тут, и всё же пока он мог хоть немного отдышаться. Он углубился в пустыню, и зашёл так далеко как мог, найдя себе пристанище в виде этого одинокого кратера. Он кое-как выживал, понимая, что рано или поздно это кончится. Когда в округе стали появляться всё новые и новые признаки жизни, юнец всё больше и больше настораживался и всё усерднее работал над очередным планом побега.

Когда явился этот мандалорец, парниша уже знал как спастись. Он знал, что если тот его поймает, то доставит в город, к тому старику, от которого ему не составит труда сбежать вновь, и поэтому он так легко позволил себя схватить. Вот почему резкое заявление охотника так выбило его из колеи. Он-то ожидал совсем другого! А сейчас то, что он планировал неделями, шло коту под хвост!

\- Но заказчик ждёт вас в городе! Вы что, собираетесь так просто скрыться со своей целью? — возмущённо воскликнул парень, но мандалорец лишь отвернулся, резко дёрнув за верёвку и снова приводя зверя в движение. На этот раз заложнику пришлось подняться и, спотыкаясь, последовать за основной делегацией.

\- У тебя устаревшая информация, зараза. — бросил мандалорец, не поворачивая головы и лишь сильнее заталкивая мальца в пучину отчаяния.

Дин, в свою же очередь, тоже принял меры, чтобы не быть обманутым или убитым. Уж слишком подозрительным показалась ему вся эта ситуация. Вернувшись на корабль после встречи с заказчиком, он поспешил связаться с Каргой, чтобы разузнать побольше информации. Важно заметить, что последний был крайне рад узнать, что великий Мандо всё ещё жив. Так вот, рассказав Грифу всю историю, он тут же получил кое-какие сведения. Оказывается, похожие дела уже были раньше, но поступали они от кое-кого другого.

Оказалось, что этот старик работал на самого известного торговца в галактике — Гаспара Гвидо, от кого как раз и поступали похожие запросы. Как видно, старику лично не было охоты гоняться за каким-то парнишей, поэтому он и начал нанимать охотников за головами.

Этот ответ более менее удовлетворил мандалорца. Это объясняло размеры награды, в конце концов старик работал на одного из самых богатых людей. И всё же, Дин не был удовлетворён этим заказом. Доставлять такой высокооплачиваемый груз лишь посреднику? Ну уж нет! Тем более Джарен был точно уверен, что если передаст товар напрямую, получит вознаграждение намного больше, что также было в его интересах.

Договорившись с Каргой о том, что тот свяжется с Гаспаром и пояснит ситуацию, Дин отправился в путь. Он верил в силу связей Грифа, тем более что его люди были во всех концах галактики, так что связаться с торговцем, который тем более уже делал запросы в Гильдии, по мнению мандалорца, Грифу Карге не представляло никакого труда.

Да, точной информации у Мандо пока не было, но рисковать и соваться в город он всё-таки не решался, и именно поэтому удосужился отогнать корабль в ближайшую пустошь, куда они как раз и направлялись. Благо у Дина всё было хорошо с ориентированием на местности, и ему не составляло никакого труда прокладывать дорогу обратно.

Наблюдая реакцию парня на такую резкую смену событий, мандалорец лишь в очередной раз убедился в своих подозрениях на его счёт, и с этим убеждением он стал ещё более внимательным по отношению к их новому спутнику.

Паренёк же был реально сбит с толку. Рассеянно шагая позади и то и дело спотыкаясь, он судорожно пытался придумать выход из ситуации, но ничего не шло в голову. А наша группа тем временем всё приближалась и приближалась к кораблю, на котором все нашли бы ответы на свои вопросы.

Мандалорец остановился в паре метров от «Лезвия Бритвы», ловко соскочив на землю. Схватив в первую очередь сумку с Малышом, а потом верёвку с заложником, он направился к кораблю. Оставшаяся на ездовом животном провизия не сильно его волновала, в конце концов на корабле запасов было более чем достаточно.

Оказавшись внутри, Дин не смог удержаться от счастливого вздоха. Наконец эти адские деньки на беспощадной жаре закончились, и уже очень скоро он снова сможет улететь с этой злополучной планеты, только в каких целях он улетит, это ещё оставалось загадкой.

Приковав незнакомца на нижнем этаже, он поместил сумку с ребёнком на полку, а сам поспешил подняться наверх. Дин ожидал получить хоть какие-то новости от Карги. Пройдя к пульту управления, он тут же попытался связаться со старым знакомым, и, к счастью, тот ответил.

\- Мандо, дружище, живой ещё! Я узнал о твоём деле и понял, что твоя задница реально притягивает удачу! Видно груз, который ты должно быть уже схватил, очень дорог для Гаспара, ведь тот почти сразу же согласился, да и плату пообещал побольше, чем тот старикан. А ему наверное несладко придётся, я слышал Гвидо не терпит лентяев. — тут же поспешил всё выложить Гриф, не давая мандалорцу даже слова вставить, хотя тот и не пытался.

\- Огромное спасибо, Карга. До связи. — в отличие от своего товарища Дин и правда был не многословен, даже несмотря на то, что слова Грифа его порадовали, ведь теперь охотник мог не возвращаться в тот так сильно не понравившийся ему город, что само по себе не могло не радовать.

Дин ловко спустился на нижний этаж, с целью проверить всё ли в порядке перед тем, как покинуть эту планету. Проверив все люки и щели, он снова остановил свой взгляд на пареньке. Нужно заметить, что Мандо приковал его к одной из железных балок, протянутых между двумя железными блоками. Белошлемый сидел молча и тихо, понурив голову, что так было ему не свойственно.

«Что зараза на этот раз задумал?» — пронеслось в голове у мандалорца, пока тот тем временем освобождал Малыша из объятий кожаной сумки.

Смею заметить, что последний был чрезвычайно рад этому освобождению. Неугомонное дитя радостно заулыбалось и хотело бы уже соскочить на пол, вот только Мандо предупредил его движение, тут же захлопнув дверь. За ней раздался недовольный крик, но Дин не особо обратил внимание. В конце концов он не доверял этому мелкому шалуну шастать по кораблю, тем более когда в последний раз его зелёные лапки добрались до рокового шкафчика!

Да, на этот раз Мандо всё же не решился взять Малыша с собой в кабину. Они были не одни, и именно это заставляла мандалорца вести себя более отстраненно и холодно.

Наконец покончив со всем, мандалорец в очередной раз огляделся и, убедившись, что всё и правда в порядке, хотел было уже подняться наверх, но почему-то остановился. Его взгляд был прикован к парнише, развалившемуся на полу. Руки тот держал чуть выше головы, так как они были привязаны к балке. Голова, казалось, безжизненно болталась внизу, одна нога была поджата под себя, в то время как другая лежала полностью прямо.

И вот мандалорец снова почувствовал это. Это была не жалость и не любопытство, а что-то между. Охотнику сильно хотелось узнать историю этого паренька, но при этом он опасался тех эмоций, которые вызвала бы эта история у него.

\- Мы взлетаем. — бросил Дин, опустив голову и поспешив скрыться наверху.

Он не знал зачем были сказаны эти слова. Они просто слетели с языка, как-будто это было в порядке вещей. Сейчас же, обдумывая ситуацию, Джарен жалел о сказанном и даже не подозревал, что сейчас прикованный парниша смотрит на ту самую дыру, в которой исчез охотник.

Парень и правда устремил взгляд туда, где только что был мандалорец. Он наблюдал за каждым его действием, не упускал каждого движения или звука, но слова, сказанные его надзирателем, окончательно выбили его из колеи. И возможно даже, он придал бы им более глубокое значение, если бы сейчас его мысли не были заняты лишь одним.

Побег.

Дин прошёл к пульту, усаживаясь в кресло пилота. Он бы соврал сам себе, если бы не признал тот факт, что ему было приятно вернуться на свой уже довольно старенький корабль. Было приятно вновь видеть знакомые панели управления, знакомые системные блоки и даже просто знакомые стены. Аккуратно проведя рукой по очередной пластине, Дин довольно выдохнул и взялся за штурвал. Наконец-то он сможет покинуть эту громадину!

Проведя определённые махинации и комбинации с кнопками, он завёл двигатель и, в конце концов, плавно поднялся в воздух, после чего поспешил вылететь в открытый космос.

Черное вакуумное пространство всегда успокаивало мандалорца, ведь тут он чувствовал себя безопаснее всего. Космос такой неизмеримый. В нем существуют тысячи галактик, и шанс встретиться с кем-то здесь случайно был очень мал, что в свою очередь не могло не радовать Дина. Кроме того, космос успокаивал своей тихой величественностью и красотой, создаваемой тысячами планет и звёзд.

Из всего вышесказанного можно было сказать, что Мандо был правда счастлив вновь увидеть звёздные просторы, и это было правдой. Он вообще был слишком рад в последнее время, хотя это его ничуть не смущало. Скорее наоборот, давало надежду на мирную и спокойную жизнь в будущем, к которой он так стремился.

И всё же, как бы прискорбно это ни было, Джарену пришлось оторваться от такого любимого им вида. Быстро найдя на панели карту, он поспешил вбить туда нужные координаты, которые вездесущему Карге удалось достать.

Кроме того, Дин уже знал чего ему следует ожидать. Гаспар Гвидо не жил на какой-то определённой планете. Вся его жизнь и бизнес, хотя бизнес и был его жизнью, происходили в постоянном движении, поэтому это было бы просто не практично — пребывать постоянно в одном месте.

Космический корабль Гаспара являлся одним из самых больших и при этом самых узнаваемых космических станций в галактике. Да, он был настолько большим, что название корабль просто не подходило к нему, вследствие чего сперва все его стали называть «станцией», а потом и вовсе «торговой биржей».

Но что-что, а размеры корабля Гаспара мало волновали мандалорца. Что действительно заставляло его беспокоиться, так это тот факт, что такой большой корабль будет наверняка охранять много человек, и при этом не просто обычных охранников, а наемников, которые тщательно отбирались чуть ли не самим Гвидо, в чем Мандо был почти наверняка уверен.

Наемники беспокоили мандалорца больше всего, так как он сам хоть и немного, но и относился к ним. Они действуют по своим принципам и убеждениям, даже если эти принципы и убеждения не совпадают с твоими, в то время как обычные охранники предоставленные государством действуют строго по определённому шаблону. У них нет права выражать свои эмоции, тем более если это отразится на их работе. Так например, обычный охранник никогда бы не смог убить кого-либо если бы тот его разозлил. А вот наёмник мог…

Окончательно разобравшись с координатами, Дин принялся готовиться к прыжку. Как раньше и упоминалось, корабль точно был не из новых, поэтому как-то готовиться к серьёзным маневрам или длинным поездкам было в порядке вещей.

Установив всё в нужное положение и всё предусмотрев, Дин выдохнул, поднося руку к финальному рычагу, но тут он почувствовал холодный металл у свой шеи. Мгновение и этот металл, в виде цепи, начал душить его, а дальше была лишь темнота…

***

Голова невыносимо болела. Видимо от недостатка кислорода во время нападения, но кто его совершил? Глаза слипались и отказывались открываться, а каждый отблеск света отзывался жуткой головной болью, но, как бы то ни было, мандалорец должен прийти в себя. Попытавшись пошевелить сперва руками, он в ужасе обнаружил, что они связаны, и это и послужило финальным толчком к его пробуждению.

Резко мотнув головой, Мандо, несмотря на боль, распахнул глаза, оглядываясь. Знакомые стены, знакомый космос за стеклом и даже знакомое кресло, вот только сидел на нём… Зараза!

Дин дёрнулся, но это никак не приблизило его к освобождению, но зато привлекло внимание оккупанта. И вся ирония была в том, что заложник и надзиратель на этот раз поменялись местами, что совсем не устраивало первого. (Ну вот, теперь придётся их по-другому называть: D)

\- Опа, очнулся. Вот счастье-то! — с заметным сарказмом поспешил заметить парниша, разворачивая кресло в сторону своего узника.

\- Добрый день, вечер или какое-там время суток сейчас? — снова эта усмешка в его голосе, которую в данный момент Дину так хотелось буквально выбить из этого нахала. — Ты что творишь? — буквально процедил мандалорец, глядя на фигуру снизу вверх.

С каждым разом она раздражала его всё больше и больше и он всё сильнее разочаровывался в себе и своей беспечности. Так легко быть обведенным вокруг пальца! Этот факт лишь подливал масла в огонь, но в данной ситуации Дин понимал, что он должен взять контроль над эмоциями, иначе ничем хорошим это для него не закончится.

\- Где мы? — вновь спросил мандалорец с целью выиграть время.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на свои руки, он убедился, что на них были наручники похожие на те, в которые и сам захватчик был закован когда-то. Что ж, благо справиться с ними удастся без сложностей, ведь не раз приходилось выбираться из передряг и посложнее, так ведь? Зараза же, тем временем, рылся где-то в пульте управления, что в свою очередь тоже беспокоило Мандо. Он же там ничего не нужного не понажимает?! В голове невольно всплыло воспоминание о том несчастном роботе, который помог им в тот раз и который… самоуничтожился! Стоп!  
Сейчас уже Дин стал и вправду беспокоиться за сохранность своего бедного кораблика, который в данный момент находился в лапах этого мелкого микроба! Но этот самый «микроб» всё же услышавший вопросы своего заложника, удосужился развернуться в его сторону, расставляя ноги и скрещивая руки на груди.

\- По шаблону, как первосортный злодей, сейчас я должен рассказать тебе всё своё прошлое, свои мотивы цели и тому подобное, после чего должен объяснить как я сбежал и уже после этого объяснить свои планы на будущее и то, что происходит сейчас, но я этого делать, конечно же, не буду. — невинно пожал плечами парень, слегка склонив голову набок. Вдруг он резко наклонился вперёд, опираясь одним локтём на колено и чуть ли не касаясь своим шлемом шлема мандалорца. — Могу сказать лишь то, что мы ооооочень далеко от того места, куда тебе нужно было попасть. — их головы были настолько близки, что обоим казалось, что они могли видеть глаза друг друга и чувствовать обоюдную ненависть. И эта ненависть не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Прошла буквально секунда и парень поспешил отстраниться, тут же поворачиваясь спиной к мандалорцу. Не будем скрывать тот факт, что эта секунда смутила их обоих, но всё же первым пришёл в себя Мандо, который поспешил действовать. Ловко раскрыв наручники, он молниеносно протёр руки, тут же вскочил, но видимо звук щёлкнувших оков помог также прийти в себя и парню.

Резко повернувшись и увидев своего врага уже не прикованного у стенки, а стоящего перед ним, парниша тут же поспешил ударить его в живот, вскочив на кресло. Благодаря броне, толчок не был таким сильным, и именно поэтому Дин смог быстро скоординироваться и прыгнуть на соперника. Обхватив его ноги и тем самым повалив на пульт управления, мандалорец поспешил приставить нож к горлу парня, который даже не совсем успел сообразить, что же произошло.

И всё же даже в такой критичный момент жалкая зараза не сдался. Благо нога оказалась в нужное время в нужном месте, и резко ударив коленом мандалорца в самые драгоценности, он подскочил, тут же сопроводив последний удар резким толчком головы Мандо о панель управления. От соприкосновения двух металлов раздался характерный звук и где-то забрезжили искры, но два противника, поглощённые всем жаром битвы, ничего не замечали.

После хорошего удара о панель, Дину понадобилась пара секунд чтобы прийти в себя, и вот уже он снова на ногах. Адреналин и правда заглушал все чувства, а особенно чувство опасности. Быстро обернувшись, он сообразил, что сделал это как раз вовремя, так как именно с той стороны на него и набросился парниша. Видимо тому тоже нужно было время, чтобы оклематься.

Всё последующее происходило как в тумане. Азарт, злость, раздражение, возбуждение — всё смешалось в одну кучу, застилая глаза сплошной серой пеленой. Дин знал только одно — сейчас его первоочередной задачей было выжить, далее — спасти малыша и уж потом позаботиться об этом микробе.

Мандо чувствовал лишь удары, удары в ответ, блоки, хрипы и видел лишь одну белую фигуру, которую в данный момент нужно было обезвредить. Да, охотник точно ошибся, думая, что этот мелкий и хрупкий засранец не умел драться. Что-что, а драться то он умел, и причем не слабо.

Вдруг, не почувствовав ответных ударов и должного сопротивления, Дин остановился. Он сидел на белом теле на панели управления, которая была уже не в лучшем состоянии. По всей кабине разносились звуки сирены и, то и дело, мелькал красный свет, но сейчас мандалорца беспокоило совсем не то.

Тот самый зараза сейчас беспомощно дергался, схватившись за горло. Этот момент определённо вызвал у Дина дежавю и тот поспешил осмотреться. Да, так и было, Малыш стоял на проходе и величественно протянул лапку вверх.

\- Да, молодец, он не друг. — пропыхтел Джарен, улыбаясь под шлемом и, расслабившись, сползая вниз. На секунду прикрыв глаза, он заметил, что хрипы не прекращаются и тут же вскочил снова на ноги. Да, как и предполагалось, ребёнок так просто не прекратил.

\- Довольно. — уже приказным тоном сказал мандалорец, тут же переводя взгляд на белошлемого.

На удивление Мандо, Малыш и правда прекратил, но сейчас первого больше беспокоило то, что тело на панели не проявляло никаких признаков жизни.

«Чёрт…» — тут же пронеслось у него в голове.

Растерявшись, Дин забегал глазами по всей комнате и остановил взгляд на шлеме. В конце концов, его нужно было снять.

Тихо и плавно поднеся руки к нижнему краю белого головного убора, Мандо начал аккуратно поднимать его, как вдруг его резко схватили за запястье. Это движение было настолько неожиданным, что мандалорец тут же схватил свой нож, но это был всего лишь парень. Да, бесспорно, Джарен считал его сильным, но в таком состоянии даже он не смог бы драться.

\- Даже не думай. — несмотря на то, что тембр и звучание голоса постоянно изменялись благодаря шлему, даже сквозь эти изменения охотник смог услышать насколько же хриплым был голос жертвы.

Раздражённо вздохнув, он поднял его на руки и тут же опустил в ближайшем углу. Как Мандо и предполагал, Малыш высосал все силы из этого существа. И всё же даже теперь меры предосторожности были необходимы ещё больше чем когда-либо, ведь теперь Дин имел наглядное представление о том, на что способен этот зараза.

Приковав его наручниками на этот раз к балке покрепче, он поспешил спуститься вниз. Уж очень ему хотелось рассмотреть место преступления поближе.

Там, где раньше сидел заложник валялась лишь кусок балки. Трудно было не заметить, что он был буквально выжжен из всей цепи. Нахмурившись, мандалорец вновь полез наверх. Подойдя к парнише, он схватил его запястья, внимательно их осматривая. Да, как он и предполагал, на одном из них было специальное приспособление, и сейчас Мандо корил себя за то, что не уделил должное внимание на осмотр заложника. Стареет…

Покачав головой, Дин снова уселся за пульт, и тут только вспомнил о главном, будем честны, пассажире этого корабля. Где ребёнок?

В какой уже раз за день подскочив, он тут же бросил взгляд на сиденье справа. Именно на него он постоянно усаживал Малыша во время полётов и сейчас, к огромному удивлению мандалорца тот был уже там, и в лапках у него был тот самый шарик, который мелкий озорник походу уже успел открутить.

Джарен усмехнулся. В конце концов его немного успокоил тот факт, что с ребенком всё в порядке. Это даже в какой-то мере придало ему сил двигаться дальше, ведь теперь охотник как никогда хотел уже избавиться от этого микроба.

Весь парадокс заключался в том, что в те моменты когда Дин смягчался по отношению к своему узнику тот вытворял нечто такое, что заставляло мандалорца относится к нему ещё более жестко, чем раньше. Но на этот раз Мандо был уверен, что не допустит уже никаких поблажек в сторону этого мальчишки. Видимо с ним по-другому нельзя.

Может из-за этого его и пытаются так настойчиво отыскать. Может этот паренёк насолил какой-то крупной шишке и сейчас та неистовствует и предлагает бешеные деньги за его голову? Это скорее звучало как вымысел, а не как правда, и в конце-то концов Дин же не собирался больше думать об этом засранце. Так почему же он постоянно лезет к нему в голову?

И всё же у мандалорца сейчас были дела поважнее. Он не знал где они находятся, и это было хуже всего. Их галактика необъятна, она состоит из тысяч систем и в какой они сейчас, он и понятия не имел. Бросив косой взгляд на тело в углу, он понял, что тот в ближайшее время точно не придёт в себя, хотя даже, если бы он был в сознании, вряд ли сказал бы что-то.

Дин попытался открыть карту или другие навигационные приборы, но все они были сильно повреждены и у него ничего не выходило. Весь пульт управления был в прямом смысле разгромлен, и Мандо не имел и малейшего представления о том, что теперь делать.

Найти ближайшую планету было довольно трудно, почти невозможно с их-то проблемами с приборами. Хотя, даже если бы они её и нашли, было бы слишком рискованно совершать посадку, ведь Дин не имел никаких гарантий на то, что внутри корабля не было тоже что-либо повреждено.

\- Чёрт… — в очередной раз выругался себе под нос мандалорец, судорожно пытаясь хоть что-то привести в чувства, но все попытки были безуспешны. Про гипердрайв охотник даже подумать боялся, ведь с таким управлением был 101% верной гибели.

В этой ситуации Мандо просто не знал, что ему делать и это пугало больше всего. Но в панику впадать было нельзя, да и не характерно это было холодному и рассудительному Дину.

\- Так ладно, попробуем так. — то ли от разговора самого с собой он успокаивался, то ли это помогало ему сосредоточиться, но бубнить себе под нос что-либо уже входило в привычку охотника, поэтому он и сам не замечал как это делал.

Нервно выдохнув, Джарен поспешил забить определённую комбинацию в еле-еле работающий бортовой компьютер, но к счастью у него вышло то, что он планировал. Дину Джарену удалось достать резервную карту из самых дальних и старых архивов «Лезвия». Честно говоря, охотник сам не верил, что это когда-нибудь ему пригодится, но судьба-злодейка…

Кое-как Мандо всё-таки сумел сориентироваться в этом бескрайнем количестве разных космических тел. Ему удалось выяснить, что сейчас они находятся в системе Дэул, какой-то далекой системе на совершенно другом конце галактики. Да, парень не врал, когда говорил, что они находятся в самой глуши.

Кроме того, Дину удалось узнать, что позади них совсем близко находится планета, вот только информации о ней было не особо много, лишь название — Ариста. И всё же они были в такой ситуации, где выбирать не приходится и именно поэтому Мандо решился на маневр.

Приведя в максимальный порядок всё, что только можно было, он всё же сел за штурвал и принялся разворачивать корабль. Это выходило с трудом, судно отзывалось гулом и кряхтением на каждое движение Дина и это не могло его не напрягать.

Дополнительно ко всему, тело в углу зашевелилось. Это парниша начал приходить в себя, стараясь сообразить как он из надзирателя снова стал заложником. Но мандалорец был настолько поглощен управлением, что просто не заметил движений позади себя. Благо всё оружие на этот раз, он соизволил отобрать у парня.

Наконец разворот закончился и теперь, взорам всего немногочисленного экипажа «Лезвия Бритвы», предстала небольшая голубо-синяя планета Ариста, которая просто не могла не приковать взгляд.

Но Мандо сейчас было не до этого. Впереди предстояло совершить самый сложный шаг — посадку. Но отступать уже было некуда, поэтому вздохнув, Дин, как можно уверенней, направил штурвал вперёд.

Корабль затрясло, сирена завыла громче и красный свет теперь не мигал — он горел постоянно, но охотник не обращал внимание на эти мелочи. Весь его взгляд был прикован лишь к планете.

Когда они вошли в атмосферу, корабль затрясло ещё сильнее, всё начало искриться и чуть ли не гореть. Мандо и Малыш были пристёгнуты, а вот несчастного парнишу качало из стороны в сторону. Земля приближалась всё быстрее, но как не старался Дин сбавить скорость, ему никак этого не удавалось.

И вот, когда уже до земли оставалось буквально десяток метров, и мандалорец подготовился уже к посадке… произошёл взрыв


	4. Глава 3

Звон. Он был везде: в ушах, в голове, в каждой частичке тела. Казалось, он разносился вместе с кровью по венам, вызывая невыносимую боль. Веки были жутко тяжёлыми и конечности никак не хотели слушаться. Хотелось просто продолжать также лежать, постепенно отдавая себя пустоте. А это значило бы умереть… Нет, Дину Джарену ещё рано покидать этот мир.

Собрав все оставшиеся силы, мандалорец распахнул глаза. К счастью небо было серое, поэтому первое, что он увидел это пушистые тучи, медленно плывущие по скрытому от глаз небу.

Где-то вдали сквозь звон Дин смог различить раскаты грома. Будет дождь.

И только сейчас охотник заметил алые отблески на небосклоне и вместе с этими отблесками к Мандо начали приходить воспоминания. Задание, пустыня, зараза, корабль… При попытке собрать всё воедино голова заболела лишь ещё сильнее, но как бы то ни было, мандалорцу нужно было подняться.

Привстав, он схватился за голову, ощупывая шлем. На месте и не повреждён — это главное. После этого Дин удосужился оглядеться вокруг, и представшая картина не обрадовала его.

Небо покрывали не черные тучи — это был дым. Гром не раздавался в вышине — это рушился корабль. «Лезвие бритвы» горело.

Шок захлестнул всё сознание мандалорца, заглушая боль. Поднявшись на ноги, он как загипнотизированный уставился на пламя, вздымающееся высоко в небо. Не может быть… Корабль и вправду был уничтожен.

«Малыш.» — тут же пронеслось в голове Мандо, выводя его из оцепенения. Быстро кинувшись в самую гущу, он начал в панике раскидывать обломки, ища и в то же время боясь найти маленькое тельце.

Это была небольшая полянка в лесу, которая появилась лишь из-за неудачного приземления всей делегации. Она была буквально выжжена, и, то тут, то там можно было заметить обугленные поломанные деревья. Но вовсе не это бросалось в глаза.

Прямо по центру самодельной опушки лежал космический корабль. Вернее то, что от него осталось. И из того, что от него осталось вверх вздымались обжигающие языки пламени. Огонь уже пошёл на убыль и можно было лишь порадоваться за то, что он не перешёл на лес. Иначе были бы серьёзные проблемы.

Дин судорожно разгребал завалы, осматривая каждую железку, и тут его взгляд привлёк небольшой железный ящик. Из всего остального, он казалось пострадал меньше всего. Кинувшись к нему, мандалорец стал пытаться его открыть. Ему было страшно терять надежду, и этот ящик был единственным, что давало её.

Наконец железная крышка поддалась, и увидев то, что было внутри, Дин облегчённо выдохнул. На изрядно побитой и помятой провизии лежал ребёнок, крепко сжимая в лапках железный шарик, теперь самую целую часть корабля, и удивлённо глядя на фигуру в шлеме.

Мандо улыбнулся, аккуратно доставая Малыша из железных стенок и устраивая его у себя на ручках. Теперь, когда охотник знал, что дитя в безопасности, он мог спокойно выдохнуть.

И всё же оставалось что-то, что не давало ему полностью расслабиться. А вернее кто-то. Прижав Малыша покрепче к себе, Дин развернулся, осматривая площадь, освящённую огненным светом. Найти белую фигуру, лежавшую на чёрной, обгоревшей почве не составило труда, но с этой фигурой точно было что-то не так.

«Неужто помер?» — тут же пронеслось в голове у мандалорца. — «Я-то думал, он зараза живучая.» — обходя огонь и обломки корабля, Джарен приблизился к телу, и только тогда смог заметить слабые колыхания груди своего пленника. — «А нет, живой». — честно говоря Мандо удивлял тот факт, что парниша не стремился от него сбежать или вовсе напасть. Неужели охотник так сильно избил его?

Хрипы вывели мандалорца из своих дум. Белошлемый задвигался. Видимо после падения шлем был повреждён, так как стоны парня то и дело меняли свой тон и тембр.

— Б…браслет… — вдруг Дину удалось выхватить более менее внятное слово из всего бормотания и хрипения жертвы. Браслет?

В голову тут же пришла мысль о том аппарате, который Мандо конфисковал у заложника после стычки. Удивленно поведя бровью Джарен всё же удосужился достать его из кармана. В этот момент он был рад тому, что не успел никуда его засунуть на корабле. Случись бы это, кто знает, что бы было сейчас.

И всё же мандалорец задавался лишь одним вопросом — зачем в такой ситуации этому микробу понадобился этот жалкий браслет? Поднеся объект наблюдений поближе, он попытался его рассмотреть. Вроде ничего необычного, обычный железный браслет, даже ничем не украшенный. Так почему же…

И тут только Мандо удалось заметить тонкие иглы, выходящие из внутренней стороны браслета. Но зачем? Попытавшись соединить все элементы воедино Дин только сейчас заметил, что сам браслет для обычного украшения довольно тяжеловат. Тогда может это что-то вроде прибора жизнеобеспечения?

Единственный вариант, который смог придумать Джарен, и на удивление всё сходилось. Иглы нужны были чтобы добраться до кровеносной системы, и как раз без этого браслета парень себя плохо чувствовал. Тогда…

Аккуратно опустив Малыша подле себя, Дин приблизился к телу и защёлкнул на правой руке тот самый браслет, тут же отступая на шаг. Послышался механический звук и… ничего не произошло?

Тело вздрогнуло и послышался глубокий вдох, за которым тут же последовал сильный кашель. Перевернувшись на бок, паренёк скукожился, пытаясь откашляться. Видимо он и правда был не в лучшей форме.

Дин в свою же очередь подошёл к нему и, взяв за шиворот, изрядно так встряхнул, поднимая тушку на ноги. Сейчас мандалорцу было плевать, слабый ли, сильный его заложник. Единственное, что беспокоило охотника, так это как бы не убить сейчас эту заразу. У Мандо не ушло много времени на осознание того, что корабль уже не починить.

Итак, подведём итоги. Они были на неизвестной планете в неизвестной системе, без корабля и с минимальным количеством денег. Учитывая все эти обстоятельства Дин и правда еле еле сдерживал свою злость и разочарование. Он не знал что делать.

Рвано выдохнув, он отпустил парня, немного толкая его вперёд. Хоть из-за этой заразы это всё и случилось, Джарен прекрасно осознавал что именно эта «зараза» сможет ему компенсировать все убытки. Так что теперь приоритетом мандалорца было не сорваться и не пристрелить этого белошлемого пустоголова к чертям.

Поднимая Малыша на руки, Дин в последний раз взглянул на горящие обломки. Было очень неприятно терять то, что сопровождало тебя чуть ли не всю жизнь. Тем более то, что и спасало обладателя этой жизни.

И всё же нужно было двигаться вперёд, и Мандо, нехотя отвернувшись, последовал за ковылявшим впереди пареньком.

***

Планета была на удивление однообразна. В основном её покрывала тайга, ничем не привлекательная. Небеса были скрыты за тучами и порой раздавались раскаты грома, но дождь так и не начинался, к счастью наших путешественников.

Мандо с Малышом шли впереди, и всё же даже несмотря на всю злость и ненависть к своему заложнику, охотник то и дело замедлял шаг, делая это намеренно, чтобы парниша, шедший позади, не сильно отставал.

Дин не знал куда они идут. Они просто шли. Мандалорец очень надеялся, что эта планета обитаема, ведь если это не так, нашей делегации придётся очень несладко. На этот раз Мандо не боялся что парень сбежит. По поведению последнего несложно было догадаться, что он тоже не имел никакого представления о месте, где они находились. К этому также прибавлялось то, что в этой глуши был слышен каждый вдох и каждый шаг, поэтому Мандо бы сразу услышал что-то подозрительное.

Время шло, а тайга не прекращалась. К тому же становилось всё темнее и темнее, а ноги уже устали то и дело перешагивать через коряги и стволы поваленных деревьев. Да и зараза уж сильно отставал. Собирая это всё вместе Дин в конце концов пришёл к выводу что сейчас им всем не помешал бы привал, и именно поэтому, дойдя до очередного поваленного ствола он остановился.

Опуская Малыша и сумку наземь, Мандо обернулся в сторону парня. Тот, увидя что мандалорец остановился не заставил себя ждать и тут же рухнул на сырую почву. И сейчас его вовсе не волновало то, насколько сильно он мог запачкаться. По ногам разлилась приятная истома, заставившая узника блаженно выдохнуть.

Дин не смог сдержать усмешку, из-за которой белошлемый возмущённо повернулся в сторону охотника. Поведение парнишки всё сильнее и сильнее подтверждало подозрения Мандо по-поводу возраста объекта.

Отойдя от ствола, Дин присел на колено. Сейчас нужно было разжечь огонь. Вернее постараться это сделать.

\- Сколько тебе лет? — мимоходом спросил Джарен, погружённый в процесс «создания пламени». Честно говоря, мандалорец и не ожидал получить ответ на свой вопрос, учитывая всё прошлое поведение этого пацана.

\- Мне 25. — послышался тихий голос заставивший Мандо удивлённо поднять голову. Неужели ответил? Охотник не верил своим ушам. Благо с математикой у Дина всё было хорошо, поэтому для него не составило особого труда понять, что он старше своей жертвы ровно на 13 лет. И правда ребёнок…ну, в сравнении с Джареном конечно.

Наконец пламя вспыхнуло, освещая оранжевым всю полянку, на которой наши герои собственно и расположились. Отходя от всё сильнее разгоравшегося костра, мандалорец присел на корягу, доставая из сумки провизию и снова укладывая её у огня. Всё как в прошлый раз, но атмосфера немного…приятней? Неужели та стычка помогла им сблизиться? Это же было смешно!

\- Ну, раз сегодня ты такой разговорчивый, то может и шлем… — хитро щурясь под металлической маской протянул Дин, но парень не дал ему договорить, тут же возмущённо подпрыгнув. С губ охотника снова сорвалась усмешка. Как же ему нравилось подкалывать эту заразу.

\- Да шучу я, шучу! Расслабься. — чуть ли не оправдался Дин, глядя на языки пламени, трепыхавшиеся в костре. Нет сомнений — они завораживали и поглощали внимание, чуть ли не пожирая его целиком, и одновременно успокаивали.

\- Имя. Может хоть имя скажешь, а то обращаться к тебе как «зараза» или «парень» не очень удобно. — на этот раз серьёзно сказал Дин, поворачивая голову в сторону заложника и встречаясь с ним взглядом. И снова у обоих создалось впечатление, что они могут заглянуть в глаза друг другу, но на этот раз они не увидели ненависти. Лишь любопытство и равнодушие.

\- Мар… Марк. — с осечкой представился теперь уже не незнакомец, заставляя Дина улыбнуться. Улыбнуться даже с добродушием, и ноткой жалости. И ведь охотник даже и не подозревал, что за этим каменным шлемом ему слабо улыбались в ответ…

С чего вдруг такое доверие, спросите вы. Да наш Марк и сам не знал, с чего это он начал тут откровенничать, но он не сильно беспокоился по этому поводу. В конце концов он не сказал ему всей правды. Хотя, он вообще ему правды и не говорил.

Уже надоедливые раскаты грома наконец излились дождём на землю, поэтому нашим путникам пришлось перебраться в другое место. К счастью рядом со стволом оказалась неглубокая впадина в небольшом нагромождении камней, где они собственно и скрылись.

Костёр пришлось разжигать по новому, но благо это не заняло много времени. На этот раз атмосфера была поспокойнее. Дин и Марк просто молчали, тупо наблюдая за тем, как колыхались языки пламени.

\- Еда готова. — нарушил тишину мандалорец, беря с грунта свёрток и протягивая его Малышу, который с удовольствием принял презент. Немного подумав, Мандо всё же решился и протянул свёрток и белошлемому. В конце концов, только так он мог поблагодарить его за доверие.

К огромному удивлению охотника заложник принял презент. Кивнув в благодарность, он аккуратно взял еду и направился в самый дальний и тёмный угол пещеры. В каменных сводах раздался громкий звон от удара металла об камни. Шлем был снят. Но казалось Дина это не очень волновало. Держа в руке какую-то веточку, он задумчиво помешивал угли в костре, стараясь сконцентрироваться на них и не сильно уделяя внимание внутренней борьбе, которая шла внутри него.

За этим звуком послышалось негромкое чавканье и урчание. Да, несчастный и правда изголодался. Наверное в последний раз ему удалось поесть на корабле, когда Мандо был в отключке.

Дин снова усмехнулся. На данный момент он всё больше и больше убеждался в незрелости своей цели. Его поведение, манера речи да и просто характер — всё в нём выдавало ребёнка, который потерялся в этом мире. Которому было страшно, пусть он и старался это скрыть. Так зачем же кому-то столь могущественному понадобилась вдруг эта мелочь?

\- А не боишься шлем снимать? — низкий голос мандалорца казалось разорвал эту пелену тишины и спокойствия.

\- Вовсе нет. Если я правильно понял, ты не хочешь чтобы тебя видели без шлема, и именно поэтому ты не посмотришь на другого, у которого такие же принципы. У тебя слишком выпирает чувство справедливости. — послышался довольный голос Марка, который уже успел изрядно наполнить себе рот. Прожевал бы сначала…

\- А у тебя, малец, вижу язык слишком острый. Рано или поздно тебе это аукнется.

\- Я удивлён как это мне ещё не «аукнулось». Неужели ты совсем не бесишься из-за корабля? — послышался ехидный вопрос с другого конца пещеры. Теперь Мандо было понятно — этой заразе просто нравилось выводить его из себя, хотя чья бы корова мычала! А вот самому Дину это не нравилось.

\- Бесится? Или злиться? На кого, на тебя? Не смеши, ты слишком жалок для того чтобы на тебя злиться. — хоть такой ответ и можно посчитать грубым, но он был правдивым. Поведение и сам вид этого мальца вызывали жалость, а люди вызывающие её — жалкие, так ведь?

Марк в свою очередь решил промолчать. Хотя он был настолько ошеломлён, что даже не нашёл бы что ответить. Парень сам не понял когда шутливый разговор стал таким серьёзным. И таким откровенным.

Сказать, что слова охотника не задели Марка, значило бы соврать. Ему было плевать если его бьют, унижают или обзывают. Паренек не особо обращал внимание на мнение других, но слова о том что он жалок всегда задевали его. Он считал их наиболее обидными и не мог просто пропустить мимо ушей.

Вернув шлем на законное место, Марк с кряхтением прошел вперед, останавливаясь у выхода. Сейчас его взгляд был прикован к процессу, происходящему снаружи. Дождь, гром, молния — всё завораживало. Но при этом это всё не могло сбить ход его мыслей.

\- Прискорбно, что ты так думаешь. И я бы даже постарался тебя переубедить, если бы мне не было так всё равно. — равнодушно ответил белошлемый, скрещивая руки на груди и разворачиваясь к охотнику, который в свою очередь даже не удосужился взглянуть на своего собеседника.

Марк снова уселся у костра, погружаясь с головой в водоворот своих мыслей. Каждый думал о своем, но при этом оба знали итог этого диалога. Какими бы близкими отношения у них не были, чтобы Мандо не узнал про этого парня, будь то имя или возраст, они всегда будут врагами. Они всегда будут заключенным и надзирателем. Это ничего не изменит.

***

Ночь прошла спокойно, и как бы банально это не прозвучало, но путешественников разбудили первые лучи солнца, ну или как называется название светила на той планете. Первым проснулся Марк, так как именно ему выпала честь спать у выхода. Даже несмотря на то, что Мандо мирно посапывал в уголке, он не собирался сбегать. В конце концов этот парень тоже ничего не знал об этой планете, поэтому сбегать сейчас было бы просто неразумно. Может как-нибудь в другой раз…

И всё же, к неведению Марка, мандалорец не спал. Ему просто не разрешалось спать в такой ситуации. Ситуации, в которой он сам легко мог стать жертвой.

Сказать что Дин не спал совсем значило бы соврать. Он вздремнул посреди ночи, когда уже наверняка убедился что заложник и Малыш не проснутся. Проспать таким образом не больше часа ему к счастью удалось и перекусить, чего он не делал уже давно.

Будем честны — с появлением этой заразы жизнь мандалорца совершенно изменилась. Теперь он не чувствовал себя так свободно на своём корабле, которого больше нет, как раньше. Кроме того этот микроб требовал постоянного внимания, и Мандо просто не мог позволить себе расслабиться.

Он уже и не помнил когда ему удавалось выспаться. С белошлемым он провёл 5 дней, плюс ещё 3 дня езды по пустыне, где собственно и не выспишься. И если раньше Джарену удавалось насладиться путешествием в царство Морфея*, то сейчас такой возможности не было, а тот факт что он не спал уже более недели окончательно подрывал дух и здоровье охотника.

_Прим. автор.: Морфей — греч. Μορφεύς — «формирователь», «тот, кто формирует [сны]») — бог добрых (пророческих, или лживых) сновидений в греческой мифологии. Его отцом является Гипнос — бог сна и сновидений._

Про питание лучше вообще молчать, ведь чтобы отведать чего-нибудь вкусного, мандалорцу каждый раз приходилось бы снимать шлем, что не так важно во время сна, поэтому поедание пищи было основной проблемой, как впрочем и уход за собой. Дину уже давно хотелось помыться, что ему сделать не удавалось в последние дни.

Таким образом не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять насколько же мандалорец уже хотел избавиться от своей 25-ти летней ноши, поскорее получить награду и улететь в закат, возвращаясь к поискам. Именно в такие моменты и проявлялась любовь Мандо к одиночеству и спокойствию.

Но как бы то ни было, сейчас это одиночество и спокойствие нарушала невысокая фигура, стоящая у порога и так выделяющаяся на свету. Устало выдохнув, Дин в последний раз прикрыл глаза, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- О, так ты не спишь! Добрейшее утречко! — тут же затараторил Марк, на что Джарен просто отмахнулся, что-то ворча себе под нос.

«Не выспался что ли?» — тут же пронеслось в голове паренька, хотя тот в свою очередь поспешил отбросить эту мысль. Сейчас было вообще не до этого.

\- Эм, консервная банка, может ты уже снимешь с меня эти наручники? Я конечно украшения люблю, но эти браслетики мне совсем не идут.

Мандалорец, собиравший сумку и Малыша, вздёрнул голову уставившись на эту заразу. Мало того что сейчас сарказм этого юнца был более чем неуместен, так ещё он его консервной банкой назвал! Наглая нынче молодёжь пошла…

\- Больше будешь дерзить, больше будешь носить эти чудесные браслеты. — огрызнулся в ответ Мандо, поднимаясь на ноги и наконец покидая их временное убежище. Теперь оставалось идти только вперёд, не оборачиваясь.

Честно говоря, сейчас Дин мог бы спокойно снять эти наручники с него. У него был свой козырь и, учитывая его, этот белошлемый паршивец даже не посмеет сбежать от великого и ужасного. Но даже несмотря на существование той хитрости, Мандо не спешил освобождать Марка. В конце концов пусть помучается за всё хорошее что он сделал мандалорцу. Месть это блюдо которое подаётся холодным. И закованным.

Итак, наша делегация уверенно продолжала идти вперёд. На этот раз роли распределились сами. Мандо шёл впереди, в то время как довольный Малыш удобно устроился на не сильно широкой спине охотника. Марк тем временем плёлся где-то позади, и в нём что-то не наблюдалось то веселье, которое у него имело место быть раньше.

Зараза видимо придумал новый способ доставать несчастного мандалорца. Он всё время ныл и еле-еле плёлся за парочкой, значительно отставая от неё. Если бы не поломанное «Лезвие» и награда за этого микроба, Мандо уже давно бы бросил его тут. Ну, или просто убил бы. Хотя…

Дин решил на этот раз не делать привал для того чтобы пообедать, что очень не понравилось заразе. Мандалорец же в свою очередь считал, что утреннего перерыва было более чем достаточно. Да и баловать этих детишек ему не сильно хотелось. Были моменты когда Джарен серьёзно считал себя нянькой.

\- Ну, и долго мы ещё будем тут по лесу шататься? — послышался очередной вопрос такого рода от Марка. Как же сильно Мандо порой хотелось отрезать этому парню язык, но, к сожалению, заказчик ясно выразился, что не потерпит никаких увечий на товаре.

\- Чего ты хочешь? — уже не выдержал Дин. Да тут бы никто не выдержал, кто-кто, а парниша умел добиваться своего. Марк же в свою очередь даже как-то взбодрился, встрепенулся и поднял руки. Видно он и правда не любил украшения.

\- Серьёзно? — на выдохе протянул Джарен, стараясь сдерживать раздражение в голосе, хотя это у него пока плохо выходило.

Качнув головой, Мандо приблизился к заразе и лёгким движением освободил последнего от оков. Обычное дело. Марк же в свою очередь первым же делом потёр занемевшие кисти, и как же сейчас это было приятно делать. Белошлемый точно не привык к таким браслетикам.

\- И с чего вдруг такая доброта? — с насмешкой вдруг спросил парень. Надо же, у него что, вдруг поднялось настроение?

\- Просто у меня появились гарантии. Ты не сбежишь, если только не захочешь умереть. — усмехнулся Мандо, разворачиваясь и вновь направляясь вперёд. Марк же лишь скрестил руки на груди, но всё же последовал за охотником.

\- Ты же в курсе, что твой бластер и прочие прибамбасы меня не пугают? — задал вопрос парниша не без иронии в голосе. Взгляд невольно упал на высокие деревья с их густыми кронами, которые чуть ли не полностью перекрывали доступ солнечным лучам. Казалось бы, идеальное место для побега.

\- А кто сказал, что я буду марать руки?

Белошлемый остановился. Его, мягко говоря, не устроил ответ Дина. Что он имеет в виду? Вслед за парнем остановился и сам охотник, поворачиваясь на этот раз к своей жертве. Если бы Мандо сейчас был без шлема, можно было бы ясно увидеть это злорадную усмешку на его смуглом лице.

Марк же, проще говоря, просто не понимал, что имеет в виду этот головорез. Но вот, после нескольких минут молчания эту молодую голову осенило. Вскинув руки, он тут же жадно их осмотрел, и не найдя того, что хотел, вздёрнул голову на мандалорца. Шаг. Неуверенный, вопрошающий, ожидающий.

\- Где браслет?

\- Я думал ты не любишь украшения. — на этот раз была очередь Дина усмехаться. Он скрестил руки на груди и самодовольно опёрся о близ стоящий ствол очередного дерева.

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. — на этот раз голос заразы прозвучал по-настоящему, недоброжелательно. Этот мелкий парниша буквально процедил эту фразу, явно стараясь сдержать нарастающий внутри себя гнев.

\- Знаешь, зараза, не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что эта безделушка поддерживает в тебе жизнь. — усмехнулся Мандо, поднимая одну руку ввысь. И именно в этой руке находился тот самый браслетик с маленькими иглами, который на глазах у Джарена помог Марку не откинуться.

Парень сжал руки в кулаки и сделал шаг вперёд, но Джарен поспешил его остановить простым движением руки.

\- И опять же, даже такой как ты теперь может понять, у кого нынче власть. Любое неосторожное движение, дорогой мой, и больше ничто не сможет помочь тебе. — Дин торжествовал, в то время как Марк ясно чувствовал, как захлопывается клетка.

\- Но я могу умереть без него! Мне нужны дозы каждые полчаса! — жалкие попытки утопающего…

\- Ты будешь получать это «лекарство» каждые два часа. И поверь, мне глубоко плевать если ты отбросишь свои копытца. — Мандо сказал это таким тоном, который ясно давал понять, что разговор окончен, и снова направился в гущу, оставив парня с его отчаянием наедине. А Марку только и оставалось, что беспомощно сжимать кулаки и жадно глотать воздух.

Без дозы он будет слабеть, и это лишь упростит жизнь мандалорцу. В конце концов теперь его жизнь полностью зависела от этого охотника, и любая попытка побега, или убийства…

Наконец более менее придя в себя, Марк поспешил за Дином. Он не терял надежду договориться, в конце концов ему нужно было себя спасти. И вот, высокая фигура в шлеме была успешно нагнана.

\- Слушай, шлемоголовый, меня не устра… — парень не смог договорить. Массивная рука в кожаной перчатке преградила ему путь. Что этот мандалоришка себе позволяет?!

\- Эй! — вновь начал Марк, но на этот раз Мандо даже шикнул, уже прижимая руку к белому шлему. Парень замер и только тогда смог услышать шорох в кустах. Неужели…

Шорох усилился и оба воина насторожились ещё сильней. У Мандо была цель спасти себя и Малыша, в то время как у Марка была в приоритете лишь собственная жизнь.

И вот в решающий момент из куста выпрыгивает… кролик? Ну или что-то подобное. Белошлемый усмехнулся, тут же расслабляясь, но Джарен не последовал его примеру. Почему?

Свист. И вот в когда-то живом кролике торчит…стрела.


	5. Глава 4

Стрела торчала в бездыханном тельце, и вот уже выступила и скатилась алеющая струйка. Кровь.

Это неожиданное нападение, пусть даже не на них, заставило путешественников насторожиться. Они тут были не одни, и уже оба воина осознали это.

Дин опустил руку. Теперь не было надобности сдерживать паренька, так как тот и сам понимал, что один неверный шаг, и на месте кролика окажется он сам, не беря правда в учёт то, что на Марке хотя бы был шлем, в то время как когда-то живой зверёк был беззащитен.

После секундных колебаний Мандо медленно потянулся за пазуху, доставая оттуда бластер. Единственное же что оставалось Марку в такой ситуации, так это вооружиться корягой. 

Все замерли и затаили дыхание. Казалось даже Малыш, высунувшийся из своего укрытия и оглядывавший место действия не испускал не звука. 

Наконец молчание было нарушено очередным шорохом. Оба путника перехватили своё оружие по-крепче, готовясь ко встречи с врагом. Сейчас у них не было возможности спрятаться, учитывая ещё тот факт, что любое движение могло бы вызвать нежелательные последствия.

Кусты начали раздвигаться. Сейчас, сейчас разрешатся все их сомнения. У обоих в головах происходил бесконечный процесс, но то, что случилось дальше тут же оборвало его. Из кустов выпрыгнул ребёнок. Синий цвет кожи, огромные глаза без белка и лысая голова, с двумя недлинными отростками. Это существо что-то верещало на своём языке, осматривая мертвую тушку, но когда оно увидело мандалорца и псевдо-штурмовика, верещание прекратилось.

Снова послышался шорох и на этот раз из того же куста вышло похожее существо, только заметно больше предыдущего. Наверное, отец этого малыша… 

Отец уже настораживал сильнее своего ребёнка. Но он, казалось бы, вообще не обращал внимания на незнакомцев. Приблизившись к сыну, он положил руку ему на плечо, что-то ему ответив. Но когда он заметил, что сын на что-то смотрит, он проследил за его взглядом, и реакция не заставила себя ждать.

Широко распахнув и без того большие глаза, существо схватило ребёнка и толкнуло к себе за спину. Отшагнув от нашей группы, он начал что-то говорить, но видимо на этот раз он обращался как раз к мандалорцу. Правда тот решительно не понимал, чего от него хотят.

В этом мире Дин прожил довольно долго, и при этом знал довольно много языков, но этот был для него новым. Видимо это был местный язык населения этой планеты, поэтому неудивительно, что даже для Джарена он был в новинку. Это заставляло Мандо лишь больше и больше убеждаться, что эта планета находится и правда в самой дальней точке галактики.

Если бы корабль был цел, возможно, Мандо бы связался с ним и попытался найти этот язык в архиве, но сейчас такой возможности не было.

\- Ты понимаешь его? — тихо и спокойно спросил мандалорец у Марка, тем временем отслеживая каждое движение туземцев. Те в свою очередь не торопились что-либо делать: отец прижал сына к себе и, тяжело дыша, рассматривал незнакомцев. Похоже, он до смерти их боялся. 

\- Нет, и как я понял, ты тоже. — таким же тоном ответил паренёк. Дин в первый раз видел его таким спокойным и серьёзным. Неужели эта зараза дурачится и бесится только при нём?

И тут, к огромному удивлению Дина, Марк сделал шаг вперед. Неуверенный осторожный, но, даже такой, он заставил синекожего прижать сильнее к себе свое дитя. Парнишка же в свою очередь приподнял руки и потер их друг о друга, после чего он сперва показал на своего собеседника, потом докоснулся до своей головы, снова потёр руки, но на этот раз круговыми движениями, и напоследок коснулся своего рта.

«Неужто с ума сошёл?»

\- Эй, зараза, ты что творишь? — мандалорец уже сделал шаг, протягивая руку, чтобы схватить этого ненормального, но кое-что его остановило. Старший туземец будто бы как-то осмелел и, делая шаг навстречу, он сжал одну руку в кулак, поднял и опустил её.

Так как Дин стоял довольно близко к Марку, он смог уловить еле заметный выдох облегчения. Так все же, что происходит. 

\- Зараза… — неуверенно начал охотник. 

\- Это язык жестов. Его используют для того, чтобы общаться со слабослышащими, в месте, откуда я прибыл. Но на удивление, эти существа тоже с ним знакомы. — все эти слова сопровождались активными махинациями из рук, а туземец-папа уже совсем расслабился и активно вел диалог с этим белошлемым пришельцем.

\- И что он говорит? — вновь задал очередной вопрос Дин, переводя взгляд с Марка на туземца и обратно. Парень сделал очередной взмах и на этот раз полностью повернулся к Джарену. 

\- Они местные и единственные разумные жители этой планеты. Их народ называется Корелиус, они давно прилетели на эту планету, тем самым заселив её. Так как это небесное тело находится в самом дальнем углу галактики, они никогда не встречали здесь никого постороннего. Поэтому можно понять, насколько они удивлены и шокированы нашему приходу.

\- Они?

\- Остальные видели как мы приземлились, и поверь, по словам этого парня, это было яркое зрелище. 

\- Не сомневаюсь. — голос Дина заметно помрачнел. И не удивительно, не каждый день ты видишь как твой любимый корабль пожирает пламя. Повисла минута напряженного молчания, даже несмотря на то, что у всех присутствующих была тонна вопросов. Откуда эти туземцы знают этот «язык жестов»? Откуда Марк его знает?

\- И что дальше? — задал мандалорец вопрос, который бесспорно грыз и белошлемого. 

\- Дальше… Дальше он предложил провести нас к их главарю, и прежде чем ты что-то скажешь! — парню не составило труда разгадать намерения вечно ворчливого, а на самом деле волнующегося, мандалорца. - Прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, я понимаю. Я прекрасно понимаю, что это опасно, что им нельзя доверять, я тоже это знаю, но сейчас у нас нет другого выхода. 

\- Я тоже это знаю. — на этот раз передразнил Мандо Марка, одновременно отвечая на всю его речь и делая шаг вперед. Трудно было не заметить как туземцы посторонились. Но это было в порядке вещей. В конце концов по телосложению Дин был намного больше этого беленького, однозначно лучше экипирован и несомненно более молчалив. Конечно он оставался для них загадкой, хотя для кого он ей не был?

Зараза так и остался стоять позади мандалоца, недовольно рассматривая его удаляющуюся фигуру. Он тут значит старается, переговоры проводит, а в ответ даже благодарности нет? 

\- Старый ворчун…

\- Я всё слышал! 

\- Ну и куда ты направился?! Они должны нас вести, а не ты их!

\- Так пусть ведут! — голос Дина становился всё отдалённее и отдаленнее. Марк раздражённо выдохнул и быстрыми шагами поспешил за охотником, одновременно подзывая жестами семейку к себе.

Те же, в свою очередь, лишь молча кивнули и поспешили за сумасшедшими, по их мнению, пришельцами. Догнать «главаря» не составило труда, так как синекожие значительно выигрывали благодаря большим босым ступням. И вот, поравнявшись, а затем и вовсе обогнав нежданных гостей, папаша взял сына за руку, что-то выкрикнул на своём языке и поспешил вперёд. Всё глубже в лес.

***

С каждым шагом становилось всё темнее и темнее, так же как и деревья становились всё гуще и гуще, именно так отбирая у путников свет. Но туземцев, казалось, это никак не волновало, чего нельзя сказать о нашей парочке. Малыш всё с интересом рассматривал, ему было вообще не до волнений, и они с энтузиазмом устремлялись всё дальше.

Деревья не редели, и признаков цивилизации вообще как таковой не наблюдалось, но не тут то было. Туземец помахал нашим путникам, а сам побежал к какому-то холму, не особо выделявшемуся среди всего этого зелёного «разнообразия».

Недоумевая, Мандо, Марк и Малыш всё же последовали за ним, и как-же они удивились, когда рослый и крупный мужчина юркнул в какую-то дыру, которую невозможно было заметить, если о ней вообще не знать.

У Дина тут же мелькнула мысль, что что-то не так. Может туземец попал в какую-то ловушку? Но тогда почему он не зовёт на помощь? 

И как бы ответом на этот вопрос послужил довольный оклик, доносившийся из того отверстия, где только что исчез синекожий. Неужели им придётся лезть туда?! Да ни за что на свете, смысл вообще э…

Мандо не успел закончить даже свою бунтарскую мысль, потому что его взгляд упал на такую знакомую белую фигуру, уже по пояс залезшую в эту чёрную дыру.

\- С ума сошёл?! А что если это ловушка?! Ты не знаешь что там внизу! — тут же начал Мандо безоговорочно уверенный в своей правоте. 

\- Если даже и так, мы всё равно умрём, так какая разница от рук туземцев или от голода? — пожав плечами, Марк мотнул головой и скрылся в темноте, в той же самой, что и туземец, оставляя Дина кусать локти.

Каким бы это место подозрительным не казалось, чем дольше мандалорец стоял снаружи, тем большее он понимал, что зараза прав. У них нет никаких шансов улететь отсюда без сторонней помощи, цивилизации как таковой тут не наблюдается, а еда и так уже на исходе. Им всё равно нечего терять, так почему же не рискнуть?

Джарен снял рюкзак со спины, прижимая к себе его спереди. Что бы он там не говорил, ему всё-таки было что терять, и это что-то он готов был охранять ценой собственной жизни. И опять же, если Мандо сейчас не рискнет всем и не нырнет в эту чёртову дыру, снова этому чему-то нечего будет есть, так что выхода у него не было. Не впервой.

Охотник приблизился к отверстию в земле, внимательно рассматривая его. Сплошная темень. Отступать уже поздно. Глубокий вдох и шаг в пустоту.

Первое, что почувствовал Дин, так это смачное приземление на мягкое место, а потом пологий склон, по которому он тут же заскользил, собирая всю пыль и грязь тем же мягким местом.

В голове нехотя возникла картина, как зараза истерично пытается очистить свой белый костюмчик от всей этой грязюки, и эта мысль не могла не вызвать злорадной усмешки. Нечего белое надевать, раз знаешь, что в любом случае замараешь руки.

Из этих мыслей его вывело не менее смачное приземление, правда на этот раз уже на более твёрдую землю, что заставило неприятную боль разлиться по всему телу. Аккуратно поднявшись, Дин первым же делом осмотрелся.

Это была довольно большая поляна, чем-то даже похожая на неглубокий кратер. Под ногами был уже тщательно утоптанный песок, что как раз и создавало такую «мягкую» подстилку.

Вся полянка была уставлена бунгало, то здесь то там шныряли существа, такие же как и отец с сыном. Кроме того, на общем фоне особенно выделялись крупные животные, которые, верно, служили в качестве домашнего скота.

В общем, жизнь кипела, и приход чужаков даже никто толком и не заметил. Следует упомянуть, что вся полянка была окружена плотной стеной из больших высоких деревьев, с не сильно густыми кронами, чтобы не закрывать основной источник света.

Таким образом сюда просто невозможно было попасть снаружи, как зверям, так и разумным существам.

Этим и объяснялось спокойствие местных жителей. Во-первых, они никогда не встречались с «пришельцами», а во-вторых они понимали, что если кто-то и попадёт в их убежище, то точно неспроста.

Из толпы не составило труда выхватить белую фигуру, которая одиноко стояла в дальнем углу. Ну слава Богу, он хоть внимание не вызывает. А найти своего сопровождающего в этой синей массе было довольно трудно, но к счастью тот сам их нашёл.

Знакомая фигура, а они там все были на одно лицо, спасала лишь одежда и разные телосложения, отделилась от массы, и, помахав нашим путникам рукой, направилась куда-то в самый край деревушки. Видимо, туземец всё же решил идти в обход.

Как и в любом народе, существами должен кто-то управлять. Это поселение не было исключением, и большой шатёр в самом центре других бунгало ясно показывал, кто здесь главный.

Как раз к этому шатру папаша и вёл мандалорца и Марка, стараясь избегать особенно людных мест и перебегая с одной тропинки на другую, в тщетных поисках самого короткого и при этом вполне удобного пути.

Наконец долгожданное сооружение предстало перед ними. Отсутствие охраны в очередной раз показывало насколько местные жители уверены в своей же безопасности. И зря. 

Проход внутрь прикрывали плотные шторы, раздвинув которые туземец зашёл внутрь. Дин и Марк последовали за ним, постепенно погружаясь в полумрак. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — подсвечники, расставленные по углам, в которых тихо трепетал огонь.

Под ногами был плотный мягкий ковёр, который даже несмотря на свою долголетнюю службу сохранил свои первоначальные свойства. То тут то там виднелись небольшие кушетки, покрытые шкурами животных, и порой на этих кушетках даже кто-то лежал или сидел. 

В самом центре шатра находился главный «диван», облепленный бессчетным количеством разных подушек и покрывал, и именно на этом диване сейчас и лежала изящная женская персона, медленно поедая фрукт, смутно напоминавший виноград. 

Дин осмотрелся, в поисках мужского силуэта, но его нигде не было. Где же тогда староста этой деревни? И вообще кто тут главный?

Как бы читая его мысли, наш старый знакомый туземец поклонился перед женщиной в центре помещения и проговорив что-то на своём языке показал на чужеземцев. Женщина же в свою очередь отложила фрукт, и сладко потянувшись встала.

Это было существо той же расы, что и отец с сыном. По её внешнему виду можно было заключить, что она уже прожила чуть более половины всей своей жизни, но даже этот факт не делал её менее элегантной. Она была одета в темно-синее сари, что ещё больше подчёркивало её изящную фигуру. 

Подняв руку с неисчислимым количеством браслетов, она еле заметно махнула ей, и этого движения было достаточно, чтобы все посторонние в шатре тут же поспешили скрыться из виду своей госпожи. 

\- Неужели она тут главная? — с сомнением в голосе пробормотал мандалорец, окидывая взглядом высокую женскую фигуру целиком. 

\- А что не так? Неужели женщины не могут быть старостами, или правителями, или ещё кем-то в этом роде? — немедленно подал голос возмущённый Марк, который в свою очередь в отличие от охотника не особо уделял внимание новому знакомому.

\- Да не в этом дело… — лениво протянул Мандо, переводя взгляд на белошлемого и скрещивая руки на груди. Он уже был готов пояснить свою точку зрения, но этому помешал кое-кто другой. А вернее другая. 

\- Тебе не следует объясняться. — понадобилась секунда, чтобы две головы в шлемах вздрогнули и резко повернулись к женщине. Она говорила на общем языке, и пусть даже с акцентом, но говорила! 

\- В таких народах как наш, мужчины помешаны на власти, поэтому его удивление в порядке вещей. — буквально промурчала незнакомка, проходя к небольшому столику, стоящему в темном углу.

\- Позвольте представиться, я Пелагея, староста этой деревни и вообще глава народа Карелиус. — даже в самой её речи было что-то властное, но при этом пронизывающее и ласкающее одновременно, что-то, что заставляло слушать её в благоговейном молчании.

Тем временем её рука с характерным звоном подняла небольшой стакан и поднесла к голубым губам, которые тут же поспешили сделать глоток, неторопливый, смакующий, но жадный. 

\- И прежде, чем вы начнете тут представляться, я сразу скажу, что это ни к чему. Я предпочитаю знать имена только своих союзников или врагов, а вы как я понимаю ни то и ни другое. Я не права? — невозможно было не восхититься этой манерой задабривать пряником, но при этом поддерживать авторитет кнутом. В душе Марк уже восхищался этой женщиной, но вот его спутник явно не был так впечатлен. Сделав шаг вперёд, он начал уже в своей привычной равнодушной манере.

\- Вы не ошиблись, нам не нужны ни союзники ни враги, нам просто нужна помощь, а как я знаю её можно скорее получить от людей с которыми ты никак не связан, чем от всех остальных. 

\- Хах, помощь? Мне кажется или я не вижу в этом никакого смысла. Оказанная вам помощь не принесёт никакой выгоды для меня или для моего народа как такового, — стакан был со звоном опущен на своё законное место, а Пелагея всё же предпочла выйти вперёд, медленно сцепляя кисти рук в замок.

\- А её и нет, наоборот, скорее наше пребывание может только принести вам больше проблем, тогда не в ваших же интересах помочь нам убраться отсюда? 

\- Вы правы, в данный момент вы вызываете лишь неприятности, так не проще ли будет вас обоих убить? 

\- Убить? Вы смешны. Я видел ваш народ — дети, женщины, мужчины, ничего не знающие об опасностях, находящихся вне их собственной планеты. Вы же мой корабль не видели, но если один космический корабль вызвал у них такую бурю эмоций, то что же будет когда сюда прилетит целая флотилия? За нами вернуться, и никого не будет волновать, кого им нужно убить, чтобы получить то, что им нужно. 

Разговор набирал обороты, становясь всё серьёзнее и серьёзнее. Дин быстро перебирал у себя в голове все варианты событий в будущем. Сейчас ему дали второй шанс, и он держался за него как за соломинку, не собираясь отпускать.

Пелагея усмехнулась. Серьёзно? В такой ситуации какая была у них, Мандо не понимал, что тут можно найти смешного. Внутри нарастала ярость, вызванная волнением, и прежде всего страхом. Страхом за своё будущее, будущее Малыша и… 

\- То есть вы сейчас пытаетесь меня шантажировать? Как низко, — с ухмылкой промурлыкала себе под нос староста, начиная очерчивать круг по комнате. - И всё же вы правы. Эти жители не воины. И раз вы начинаете ставить их под угрозу, должно быть ситуация плачевная.

\- Очень. 

\- Ну ладно. Я постараюсь сделать всё что смогу, но не льстите себе, думая, что я это делаю из благих побуждений. Скорее эгоистичных и корыстных, — Пелагея подмигнула Дину и вновь уселась на своё ложе. Марк же всё это время предпочитал оставаться в тени и особо не выделяться, так как с дипломатией у него явно было всё плохо.

\- И что же вы от нас хотите? У нас нет денег, они нам просто не нужны. Мы народ простой, потребляем то, что создаем сами, а не крадём у других, — трудно было не заметить всю двусмысленность этой фразы. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понимать, что Пелагея намекает на всю развитую нацию в целом, не отдавая никому определённых предпочтений.

\- Деньги нам не нужны, — Дин предпочёл полностью проигнорировать колкость, направленную в сторону таких как он. В конце концов они были сейчас не в таком положении, чтобы строить из себя гордецов. - Мой корабль очень сильно пострадал при… посадке. Если вы поможете нам починить его, мы тут же улетим с этой планеты, оставив Вас и Ваш народ в покое.

Староста молча сидела, то и дело прищуривая глаза, но на этот раз этот пристальный взгляд был направлен не на главного героя событий, а на его спутника. Синяя рука то поднималась то опускалась, разрушая нависшую тишину размеренным позвякиванием браслетов. Само выражение на лице Пелагеи выдавало усиленную работу мысли. 

\- Вы говорите, что оставите нас в покое, если мы поможем вам, — наконец раздался её низковатый голос. - Что ж, я готова предоставить вам своих лучших людей, жилище и регулярное питание на протяжении всего ремонта. Вы же в свою очередь, по окончанию ремонта, оставите нас в покое и окажете нам одну услугу. 

Дин еле заметно дёрнул головой. Конечно, он не мог отделаться так легко. Теперь всё их положение зависело от того, какую услугу попросит эта женщина. В голове тут же зароились мысли, но сейчас не было времени всё тщательно обдумать. Да и обдумывать было нечего.

\- Я согласен на эту «услугу», если только она не будет стоить жизни мне, или моему спутнику, — Дин даже допустить не мог мысли о том, чтобы открыть дикарям то, что сейчас пряталось у него в сумке за спиной. Он слишком этим дорожил.

Пелагея же в свою очередь лишь надменно усмехнулась. Видимо великий охотник и вправду был в отчаянии, из которого женщина могла бы извлечь выгоду для себя. В привычной деревенской рутине, сама староста уже начинала скучать, и любой способ поразвлечься вызывал у неё бурный прилив эмоций.

\- Что ж, у нас есть для вас задание. Видишь ли, как бы банально это не звучало, но нас давно уже достают лесные звери, с которыми мы, обычные фермеры, справится не можем, — невинно улыбаясь пролепетала Пелагея. Но что-то в этой улыбке, да и вообще в этой ситуации, было нечисто. Даже Марк смог прочувствовать фальш, сочащуюся из этой женщины. Но как бы то ни было, выбор у них был только один, именно этот выбор и сделал Дин. 

\- Я согласен. — фраза не заставила себя долго ждать. Послышался скрип кожи - Марк сжал кулаки. Видимо не одному Джарену не нравилась вся эта ситуация, даже несмотря на то, что это был первый раз, когда белошлемый полностью поддерживал мандалорца. Это заставляло Мандо чувствовать себя не таким… одиноким?

\- Ах, чудесно! — Пелагея расплылась в широкой улыбке, обнажая все свои 30 зубов, которые не сильно отличались от человеческих. Поднявшись, она хлопнула в ладоши, и через секунду палатка снова наполнилась народом. Каждый сразу же нашёл себе занятие, так что никто без дела не сидел. Никто, кроме новоприбывших.

Из общей массовки выделялась фигура, выше остальных. Это был житель мужского пола, с крупными чертами лица и особо выделяющимся носом. Одет он был впрочем как и все остальные, да и мимика была такой же дружелюбной. И кто бы вообще мог подумать, что такими на вид милыми существами будет править такая двуличная змея. Из всего времени их общения это было именно то, что Мандо о ней думал.

Пелагея тут же переключилась на туземца, спокойно и размеренно заговорив с ним на своём языке. Оба, Дин и Марк, вообще не имели представления о чем ведётся беседа, и им оставалось лишь переглядываться. Если бы они сейчас смогли взглянуть друг на друга без шлемов, каждый увидел бы в чужом лице тревогу и волнение.

Да, бесспорно, вся эта ситуация помогла бы заразе избавиться от этого надоедливого охотника, но не было никаких гарантий, что эта ситуация не избавит его также от жизни. Оценивая все за и против, Марку не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что отбиться от одного мандолорца будет намного легче, чем от целого племени туземцев, поэтому в данной ситуации даже узник понимал, что лучше держаться вместе. Мысли Марка были прерваны, так как Пелагея наконец закончила диалог со своим советником и обратилась непосредственно к самим гостям.

\- Думаю, сейчас будет лучше, если вы немного отдохнёте, а завтра мы уже полностью обговорим условия нашего договора. Примус, будь добр, проводи нашего гостя до его временного спального места, — староста указала рукой на мандалорца, и затем снова повторила эту же фразу на их языке, на что, так называемый, Примус лишь кивнул, направляясь к охотнику.

\- Другого же нашего гостя я попрошу остаться. — Марк замер, а вслед за ним обомлел и Дин. Оба не понимали к чему это приведёт, и обоих это волновало.

\- Не волнуйтесь, я верну вам вашего компаньона в целости и сохранности, — до сих пор находившийся в шоке Мандо, так и не успел ничего сказать, потому что огромная фигура Примуса выставила его за дверь. За ними последовали и все остальные обитатели шатра, пока внутри не остались лишь Пелагея с Марком. Атмосфера накалялась, а вместе с ней росло и волнение белошлемого. Пелагея подошла к нему впритык, и теперь было особенно заметно, что она выше его чуть ли не на голову. Положив руку на шлем, она нежно провела по нему, довольно улыбнувшись, что заставило Марка снова замереть. 

\- Ну же, дорогуша, будь добра, объяснить к чему весь этот маскарад?


	6. Глава 5

Вся эта ситуация ой как не нравилась мандалорцу. Вообще мало кому понравится, когда два твоих потенциальных врага уединились, и ты не имеешь никакой возможности узнать, о чём они говорят. Именно поэтому Дин сейчас нервно стоял неподалёку от шатра Пелагеи, нервно постукивая ногой по земле. Охранники, сопровождающие его, уже начинали раздражаться, так как их задачей было отвести этого непрошенного гостя в его палатку, а тот вместо этого просто остановился тут.

Мандо же в свою очередь упрямо не хотел покидать свой пост, не узнав, что же сказала Пелагея Марку. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что ничего хорошего из их разговора не вышло. И как бы в подтверждении этих слов из шатра вышел Марк. Дин никогда ещё не видел его таким мрачным. Это можно было понять из его походки, наклона головы и вообще его поведения. И вот, эта зараза, даже не взглянув на охотника, грузно прошла мимо, а вслед за ним быстро посеменила охрана, которая должна была его проводить.

Этот момент ещё больше усилил волнения Джарена, но как бы то ни было Дин понимал, что он должен отложить свои переживания на потом. Сложившаяся вокруг ситуация, да ещё и недоброжелательные взгляды стражников прямо кричали, что сейчас лучше тихо пройти домой, не устраивая сцен. К тому же, уже уставший сидеть в темноте Малыш, начал проявлять признаки жизни, то и дело выглядывая на свет, и охотника это не сильно радовало, поэтому он всё же решил поступить так, как этого от него хотели, и прошёл вслед за стражниками.

Его шатёр оказался в самом тёмном углу лужайки, на самой окраине, и это безумно его обрадовало. Чем дальше от цивилизации, тем меньше вероятность быть пойманным, раскрытым, преданным.

Само сооружение не отличалось особыми размерами - не большое, но и не маленькое бунгало. Внутри всё было миленько расставлено - пол устлан ковром, у стены плотная подстилка с парой подушек, которая видимо служила кроватью, низкий и уже накрытый некоторыми явствами стол, за котором очевидно нужно было есть сидя на полу, и в отдалении стояла плотная шторка, которая огораживала от чужих глаз чугунную, наполненную горячей водой ванну. Это был ещё более приятный бонус, который не мог не обрадовать Дина. Не мылся он уже давно, и сейчас решил воспользоваться этой возможностью. Эти туземцы точно умели принимать гостей.

Сумку с драгоценным грузом он опустил на ковер, откуда тут же поспешил вывалиться Малыш, удивлённо хлопая глазами и рассматривая всё вокруг. Дин же тем временем схватил пару подушек и устроил небольшое ложе чуть поодаль основной подстилки. Как уже можно было понять, ложе предназначалось ребёнку, поэтому мандалорец аккуратно перенёс его на импровизированную кровать, где Малыш тут же завалися, на этот раз уже сонно моргая.

Пройдя за шторку, он вынул из-за пазухи бластер, тут же кладя его подле себя. В данной ситуации Мандо даже мысли не допускал о том, чтобы ослабить свою бдительность. Наконец, поднеся руки к голове, Дин аккуратно снял свой шлем, укладывая его левее от бластера. Всегда наготове.

Было безумно приятно снова вдохнуть свежий воздух, который так отличался от затхлого газа в шлеме. Проведя рукой по мокрым угольным волосам, слегка уже потерявшим былую чернь, охотник блаженно их взъерошил. 

За шлемом последовали перчатки, сапоги и прочее снаряжение, пока мандалорец не опустился в приятную теплую негу. По телу сразу разнеслась неимоверная истома, хотелось расслабиться, забыться. Но Дин этого просто не умел. Да и не допускал даже мысли об этом.

Именно поэтому он не долго нежился в тёплой водичке, лишь помылся, да и всё на этом. Закончив банные процедуры, Дин накинул сорочку и штаны, которые любезно предоставили ему туземцы, и принялся за костюм. То тут почистил, то там грязь убрал, и вот уже вся экипировка в должном состоянии.

Мандалорец опустился на кровать, запуская руку в густые тёмные волосы, тем временем другой рукой почёсывая не такую уж и густую бороду. Из головы никак не выходил Марк и Пелагея, а особенно их разговор, о теме которого Джарен даже и не подозревал. С одной стороны хотелось прямо сейчас пойти к Марку, а с другой хотелось оставаться здесь и просто немного отдохнуть. Выбор трудный, но Дину удалось его совершить.

Впопыхах напялив всё на этот раз чистое, Мандо поправил причёску, чтобы ни один шаловливый волос не падал на глаза, и одел шлем. Теперь отступать уже было поздно.

Но возникала другая проблема. Мандалорец понятия не имел, где находится палатка этой заразы. Его-то стояла на краю, но Марк мог выбрать любую, тем более была вероятность, что именно об этом он говорил с Пелагеей. В лучшем случае.

Недалеко от своего бунгало Дин нашёл туземца-охранника, который провожал его от старосты. Кого-кого, а этого типа Мандо запомнил. Приблизившись, мандалорец попытался на руках объяснить туземцу его вопрос, и к счастью тот его понял. Не сразу правда, но главное, что понял.

Не двинувшись с места синекожий просто указал длинным пальцем на соседнее с Дином бунгало. Всё оказалось проще, чем он думал.

Палатка Марка была поменьше, но это последнее, что волновало Джарена. Приблизившись, он уже было хотел постучать, но лишь потом понял, что стучать не по чему, поэтому просто вошёл.

Даже несмотря на различие в размерах, палатка белошлемого была намного уютнее, хотя в принципе была обставлена точно так же, как и у самого Дина. Подстилка, стол, подсвечник - было всё, кроме хозяина всего этого.

И стоило только мандалорцу об это подумать, как до него донёсся тихий плеск воды. Похоже, что Марк тоже решил насладиться тепленькой водичкой, и сам поспешил залезть в ванну. Дин обернулся в сторону ширмы, которая была точно такая же как и у него, и стояла в том же самом месте. Из-за ширмы выглядывал шлем и перчатки, лежащие чуть поодаль самого сосуда, который в свою очередь был полностью закрыт шторками.

В голове тут же промелькнули подлые мыслишки. Вот, одно движение руки - и личность заразы будет раскрыта. Но Джарен тут же поспешил их отогнать. Кто-кто, а он так точно не поступит. Просто не способен. Именно поэтому в ту же секунду Мандо возвестил о своём присутствии, кашлянув пару раз. Реакция не заставила себя ждать.

За ширмой тут же послышался шорох и движение, вода вытекала за краи ванны и с плеском шлёпалась на пол. Из-за шторы на секунду показалась белая тонкая рука, которая поспешила схватить шлем и перчатки, прежде чем вновь скрыться за спасительной занавеской.

За эти всем представлением тут же последовал возмущенный крик Марка, но крик был уже привычный, механический. Значит шлем вновь занял своё законное место.

\- Стучаться не учили? — белошлемый был в ярости. Этой фразы было достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько он вышел из себя.

\- Я бы постучал, если бы была дверь. — беззаботно ответил мандалорец, пожимая плечами. К его удивлению, эта ситуация не вызвала у него никаких других эмоций, кроме смеха. Неужели Дин начал привыкать к этому паразиту. - В любом случае, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой. — вспомнив о первоначальной цели своего визита, Мандо уже не хотелось смеяться. 

\- Выйди. Я переоденусь. — прозвучал чуть ли не приказ, и Дин, устало вздохнув, покинул палатку. Вся реакция Марка была слегка уморительная и странная, хотя Дин сам даже не представлял, как бы он отреагировал в подобной ситуации.

Наконец послышался возглас, приглашающий несчастного мандалорца внутрь, и Джарен вновь зашел в бунгало, на этот раз более аккуратно. Кто знает, вдруг Марк захочет ему отомстить, поранит ещё. 

Но такие предосторожности были излишне. Зараза стоял около подстилки, сердито скрестив руки на груди. На нём была большая рубаха, завязанная у пояса и большие свободные штаны, из того же материала и точно такого же цвета - тёмно-болотного. На ноги он всё же решил одеть старую обувь, поэтому сейчас он стоял в прежних ботинках, только уже чистых. Благодаря этому мешковатому наряду Дин впервые мог оценить размеры своего спутника, и уместно сказать, они были не такими крупными как он ожидал.

Массивная броня делала тело Марка совершенно бесформенным, к тому же она явно делала его крупнее, а сейчас эта рубаха, которая вяло висела на узких плечах парня явно не справлялась с этой задачей. Но белошлемого это казалось ничуть не смущало, он лишь нетерпеливо постукивал носком по ковру, ожидая слов от Дина.

\- Ну? Так чего ты хотел?

Этого было достаточно, чтобы привести Мандо в себя. Встряхнув головой, он откашлялся и пару раз осмотревшись по сторонам начал: 

\- Чего от тебя хотела Пелагея?

\- Ничего. К тебе это не имеет никакого отношения.

Дин недоверчиво наклонил голову. Быстрота, с которой Марк ответил лишь сильнее волновала его. Более того, его волновал тот факт, что их разговор никак не относился к нему. Тогда о чем он был?

\- Вот именно. Раз это не имеет ко мне никакого отношения, смысл скрывать?

В ответ Мандо получил лишь надменный смешок, из-за чего он чуть ли не вышел из себя. Но благо он всё же успел совладать с эмоциями. Сейчас ссора и уж тем более драка никому не нужна. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что рано или поздно я узнаю. Так что лучше скажи мне ты сам, прямо сейчас. — в этот момент Дин чувствовал себя мамочкой этого мальчишки. Вот только разница была в том, что сам охотник спокойно мог прямо сейчас перерезать этому паразиту горло.

Как бы то ни было, в ответ на свой призыв он получил лишь тупое молчание. Спорить дальше было бесполезно, это не было секретом, поэтому Дин лишь усмехнулся, церемонно развернувшись и покинув шатёр. Позади можно было услышать шорох. Видимо на этот раз Марк решил всё же как-то закрыть вход. Дин лишь раздражённо фыркнул и ускорил шаг, направляясь к своей палатке.

Вернувшись в свой шатёр, Мандо решил последовать примеру Марка и закрыл доступ в палатку. Сняв шлем, взъерошил влажные волосы, которые тут же упали на глаза. Вся эта ситуация не вызывала у него никаких положительных эмоций. Лишь лишнее беспокойство.

Взгляд угольных глаз упал на угол, где проживал Малыш. К счастью, тот уже мирно спал. Видимо эта ситуация вообще никак не влияла на него. Что ж, это даже к лучшему.

Рвано выдохнув, Дин опустился на подстилку, блаженно устроившись на приятных чистых подушках. В данный момент он не мог терять бдительность, но всё же немного отдыха ему явно бы не помешало. Мандо наконец закрыл глаза. Хотелось просто немного забыться, но даже этого у него не вышло.

Мандалорец всегда спал чутко, и этот раз не был исключением. Он встал ещё до рассвета, тут же поспешив напялить на себя шлем. Малыш до сих пор сопел в углу и в данный момент Дин не мог не завидовать ему.

Нехотя поднявшись и переодевшись, Джарен направился к выходу из палатки. Развязав все узелки, охотник оказался на улице. В нос сразу ударил запах утренней росы, и мандалорец с наслаждением вдохнул его полной грудью. По телу сразу разлилось удивительное спокойствие. Если ему суждено умереть, то рано или поздно это случиться, и уже точно не ему знать о том, когда именно.

Дин встряхнул головой, приходя в себя. Понаслаждался природой и хватит. Сейчас его больше интересовал тот факт, что жители поселения ещё не проснулись, и у него появилась возможность незаметно осмотреть их убежище. Такой шанс Мандо упускать не собирался.

Он начал обход с угловых шатров, в которых размещались склады. Это можно было понять по характерному запаху мяса и ящикам, которые выглядывали из входа в палатку.

Дальше шла жилая зона, и тут Дин старался быть наиболее тихим. То тут то там виднелись сети и копья, а где-то даже дубинки. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что тут живут охотники. Далее - фермеры, а ещё дальше женщины и дети. Видимо в этой деревне они жили отдельно от мужчин, чтобы не мешать им работать на общее благо.

Пройдя ещё дальше, Мандо заметил небольшие грядки и загоны для скота. Они стояли уже на самой окраине, поэтому Дин понял, что обошёл уже всё. В итоге его так и не заметили, что довольно сильно удивило его. Видимо эти туземцы и правда редко встречались с незнакомцами, и уж тем более предоставляли им ночлег.

Джарен уже собирался возвращаться в палатку, пока его не хватились и не подумали ничего лишнего, но вдруг он заметил какое-то движение на другом краю кратера. Трудно было не обратить внимание на белое пятно, суетившееся в углу. Кто бы сомневался.

Не задумываясь, мандалорец направился к своему уже старому знакомому. Чем ближе он подходил, тем отчетливее мог видеть Марка, и все его движения. Видимо паренек решил попрактиковать свои боевые навыки. Иначе и не объяснишь его бессмысленные лаконичные махания палкой. Марк к тому же что-то бормотал себе под нос, что скорее смахивало на напевание какой-то мелодии.

Наконец Мандо оказался на таком расстоянии, что и до него донеслась музыка. Она разносилась из маленького аппарата, закрепленного на поясе белошлемого. Из него определённо звучала мелодия, но слов Дин не понимал. Они были на неизвестном ему языке. Но что ещё более удивляло мандалорца, так это то, что Марк подпевал. Эта зараза казалось прекрасно знала слова, и просто мямлила себе под нос. И при этом это было настолько увлекательно, что несчастный даже не заметил охотника. Или не хотел его замечать.

\- Hail, haaaaaail. What's the matter with your head, yeah… — мелодия сменилась, и Марк тоже сменил пластинку, тут же переключаясь на новую песню. В конце концов махания палкой были оставлены и паренёк больше поддался музыке, теперь покачиваясь в ритм.

\- Красиво танцуешь. — едко заметил Дин, скрещивая руки на груди. Реакция белошлемого была как обычно моментальна. Тот тут же подскочил и поспешил нажать кнопочку на устройстве, вследствие чего музыка тут же прекратилась. 

\- Может уже прекратишь подкрадываться ко мне как маньяк? — раздраженно рявкнул Марк, сжимая сильнее палку. Но это лишь подлило больше масла в огонь, горящий в Джарене. Сейчас ему как никогда хотелось вывести его из себя.

\- Что? Неужели я тебя так пугаю? — довольно усмехнулся Дин, делая несколько шагов к Марку, который в свою очередь решил отступить на несколько шагов назад.

\- Да нет, скорее боюсь за твое здоровье. Мало ли, вдруг эта палка инстинктивно прилетит в тебя. — после небольшой паузы протянул Марк, который уже более менее остыл. Он поднял палку в воздух, как бы оценивая её увесистость и прочие характеристики.

\- Если она и прилетит в меня, то точно не инстинктивно. — усмехнувшись ответил Дин. Этот парень скорее нарочно кинет её в мандалорца. - Красиво поёшь, кстати. Правда язык я не знаю.

\- Ещё бы ты его знал. — пробубнил себе под нос Марк, отводя взгляд в сторону. - В любом случае, что ты хотел?

\- Ты не думаешь, что тренироваться с противником легче и эффективнее, чем с воздухом? 

Сам Дин не знал, было ли это вызвано желанием помочь, или желанием надрать этому засранцу зад, но как бы то ни было предложение уже было сделано. К большому удивлению Марка. Тот забросил свою драгоценную палочку (черт его знает где он её отыскал) себе на плечо, недоверительно наклоняя голову. 

\- Ишь ты какой добрый. С чего это вдруг такая честь?

\- Я просто устал бороться с невозможным желанием надрать тебе зад. — лучший ответ на любые вопросы. Сам Мандо старался сейчас перебороть внутренние сомнения, и поэтому сменил тему. - И ты это, палочку свою волшебную положи, а то так никакого веселья. 

Парень рвано усмехнулся, отбрасывая своё драгоценное оружие. Азарт, который сейчас сочился из великого охотника, постепенно передавался и ему, заставляя руки чесаться от предвкушения предстоящей битвы.

\- Ну ну, ты смотри, главное чтобы тебе не надрали зад. — на последних словах Марк специально понизил голос, стараясь спародировать своего немалоизвестного знакомого. Дин оценил, усмехнувшись в ответ и вставая в боевую стойку. Белошлемый последовал его примеру. Начиналось самое интересное.

Битва началась довольно спокойно. Оба соперника беззвучно кружили друг напротив друга. Могло показаться, что они сомневались, но на самом деле бойцы просто выжидали. Марк сдался первым, быстро приблизившись к Дину и занеся ногу для удара, но та лишь беспомощно просвистела в воздухе над головой мандалорца, так как тот благополучно увернулся. Мандо в свою очередь, не упустил такой шанс (занеся ногу для удара, Марк неблагоразумно раскрылся), кинувшись на соперника и подарив ему удар коленом в живот. Видимо одного Джарену не хватило, он хотел было уже повторить свою атаку, но белошлемый успел вовремя заблокировать его ногой, тем самым совершая подсечку. Мандо стремительно полетел вниз, потащив за собой Марка, но благо тот успел вовремя поставить руку на землю, вследствие чего с легкостью смог перенести основной вес тела на неё, тем самым колесом высвобождаясь из цепких объятий мандалорца.

Нечего и говорить, этот паренек был намного легче и меньше самого Дина, поэтому акробатические трюки и уловки давались ему намного легче. Так, даже несмотря на то, что Джарен был намного сильнее, у Марка было не меньше шансов на победу.

Соперники разгорячились, и теперь обоим было не до выжидания. Разойдясь, они тут же снова схлестнулись в битве, но на этот раз основной удар приходился на вверх тела. Бесчисленные удары руками, блоки, хуки, жутко утомляли, но при этом ещё сильнее разогревали кровь. Тут вновь белошлемый выразил свою нетерпеливость: устав от бесконечной работы руками, он вновь предпринял попытку ударить мандалорца ногой, на этот раз из положения свечки, но это решение и было для него роковым. Мандо успел увернуться, и сбить опорную ногу Марка, из-за чего тот смачно плюхнулся на твердую землю, подняв вокруг себя столб пыли. Удар и правда был сильным, и пришелся чуть ли не на грудную область, благо вовремя подставленное плечо помогло парню не отбить грудную клетку. Удар был смягчен, но всё же не до конца, поэтому после падения пару секунд Марк вообще не смог дышать, и лишь потом, немного придя в себя, распластался на земле, энергично откашливаясь. 

Дину было лучше, но не намного. Его дыхалка выдохлась, всё тело ныло от шустрых ударов этой мелочи, и всё же он смотрел на еле живое белое тельце победным взглядом. Хромая, он отошел в тень к дереву, и тут же осел на землю, в попытке хоть немного восстановиться.

Следующие несколько минут тишины прерывались лишь тихими рваными вздохами, то со стороны Мандо, то со стороны Марка. Но если мандалорец чувствовал себя лучше, белошлемому лучше не становилось. Он судорожно похлопал по земле, повернув голову в сторону Дина и потом вновь отвернувшись. Казалось бы, он хотел что-то сказать, но у него это не получалось. 

Джарену не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что с этой тушкой что-то не так. Внутри уже нарастало волнение, хотя сам Дин аргументировал его беспокойством о сохранности товара. Оперевшись рукой о ствол дерева, Мандо поднялся, и хромая приблизился к белошлемому, который уже к тому моменту не выказывал никаких признаков жизни.

Сперва охотник слегка пнул его в бок, но когда это не вызвало никакой реакции, Джарен уже посмелее поворошил Марка. Ровно ничего. Тем временем волнение всё росло и росло, даже несмотря на тщетные попытки мандалорца его подавить. Опустившись на колено у тела, Дин протянул руку, чтобы прощупать пульс пострадавшего, но этого ему так и не удалось сделать.

Заложнику хватило пары секунд, чтобы перехватить протянутую руку, резким движением опрокинуть Джарена на спину, надавив на его грудь коленом, при этом удерживая руки над его головой. Разумеется, сам мандалорец толком и не успел сообразить, что только что произошло, поэтому единственное, что он успел прохрипеть было так уже полюбившееся всем слово “зараза”, в ответ на что тут же последовал смешок.

\- Стареешь. — с явным наслаждением съязвил Марк, сильнее прижимая мандалорца к земле. Он чуть ли не смеялся от наслаждения, осознавая своё преимущество. Но вот Дину явно было не до смеха. Грудь безумно ныла из-за давления, к тому же дышать становилось всё сложнее и сложнее. На этот раз, Джарен правда оказался в худшей возможной ситуации.

\- А теперь будь добр, объясни, что меня останавливает от того, чтобы придушить тебя прямо здесь и сейчас? — голос заразы стал ниже, а сам он уже буквально навис над несчастным охотником, всё больше и больше перекрывая ему доступ к воздуху. Дин дернулся, в попытках спастись, но тогда Марк лишь сильнее перехватил его руки, прикладывая на этот раз уже все усилия на борьбу с охотником. 

Удар. Никогда не испытывайте терпение Дина Джарена. Мандалорцу ой как не хотелось идти на такие крайние меры, но видимо этот ребёнок забыл своё место. 

С самого начала Мандо обратил особое внимание на экипировку своего противника, а особенно на шлем. Старый, пожелтевший, хрупкий. Такой толком и не защитит от ударов. Именно поэтому, когда Дин со всего размаху заехал своей головой, в увесистом бескаровом шлеме, по его голове, в лишь жалкой пародии на самый обычный шлем, всё что оставалось Марку, так это ошарашенно завалиться на бок, отпуская своего заложника.

Дин тут же поспешил подняться на ноги, восстанавливая дыхание и брезгливо оттряхивая с себя пыль с песком. Парниша корчился на земле, жалко схватившись за свой шлем, на котором теперь виднелась трещина.

\- Подло играешь. — процедил сквозь зубы Джарен, после чего поспешил развернуться, и тяжелыми шагами прошел вглубь деревни. Марк приподнялся на локтях, провожая его взглядом, и на секунду забыв о своей боли, но лишь на секунду, потому что вскоре она снова ударила ему в голову в троекратном размере. Под шлемом можно было почувствовать, как горячая липкая кровь заливает всё лицо. Похоже нос был сломан.

Постепенно кровь начала капать вниз, особенно сильно выделяясь на белой броне Марка. Это было явное, оглушающее и позорное поражение. В который раз. Парень в безысходности схватился руками за голову, распластавшись по земле. В данный момент он корил себя за промедление, за собственную глупость и за неспособность убить того, кто спас ему жизнь, чтобы потом эту жизнь продать.

***

Уйдя со злополучного ринга, Дин заметил, что народ в деревне постепенно стал просыпаться. По улицам уже бегали дети, а у порогов домов можно было встретить и их родителей, которые с неодобрением и даже испугом смотрели на чужака. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что им тут не рады. 

Но сам Мандо уже привык к таким взглядам, поэтому сейчас они ничуть его не смущали, и как ни в чем не бывало он шагал к главному шатру. День начинался, значит пора было приниматься за работу.

Тем временем на «главной площади», хотя вернее было бы сказать поляне, собралось прилично так народу. Все активно о чем-то шептались. О чем, Дину понять было не суждено, так как во-первых он их не понимал, а во-вторых, как только он появился в их поле зрения все сразу стихли. Да, то тут, то там кто-то успевал что-то шепнуть своему соседу, но это случалось крайне редко.

Мандалорец в свою очередь прошел в свободный угол, с которого открывался прекрасный обзор на происходящее, при этом не попадая в чужое поле зрения. Казалось, такой расклад устроил бы всех.

Охотник не спеша скрестил руки на груди, глубоко вдыхая воздух. Сейчас только осталось спокойно дождаться Пелагею, но видимо и этому не суждено было сбыться, так как к Дину через пару минут присоединился белошлемый. На его груди явно выделялись красные пятна, но так как Джарен даже не удосужился повернуть голову в сторону “старого” знакомого, это он заметить тоже не имел возможности.

\- Ты мне нос сломал, псих. — тихо рявкнул Марк, тоже переводя взгляд на поляну.

\- Бывает. — невинно пожал плечами мандалорец. Нет, ну а что? Нечего было строить из себя тут неуловимого мстителя.

\- Бывает?! — Марк буквально подскочил от таких слов, возмущенно уставившись на собеседника. - А с шлемом то что делать прикажешь? Ты вообще контролируй себя хоть как-нибудь, а то…

Но видимо заразе не суждено было выплеснуть весь свой праведный гнев на мандалорца, так как тот шикнул, и легко оттолкнув ладонью голову парнишки прошел вперед. На поляну вышла статная и уже знакомая фигура Пелагеи, на лице которой светилась лицемерная улыбка. Она подняла руки, видимо обращаясь к своему народу, и что-то весело защебетала на своем языке. Когда речь была окончена, толпа взорвалась одобрительными возгласами, и на удивление все овации были направлены в сторону новоприбывших гостей.

Дин в очередной раз окинул взглядом присутствующих, и его взгляд остановился на Пелагее, которая в свою очередь тоже на него смотрела, расплывшись в ядовитой улыбке. В такие моменты Джарен был особенно рад присутствию шлема, так как он не должен был выдавливать из себя ответную натянутую улыбку. 

Именно поэтому Мандо лишь кивнул в ответ. Улыбка постепенно пропала с лица лидера, но глаза всё равно хитро смеялись. И тогда она прошептала одними губами, не отводя взгляда от мандалорца, фразу, которая явно не понравилась охотнику.

«Постарайтесь не умереть».


End file.
